Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE
by White Shadow
Summary: Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?
1. Chapter 1: Heartful Day

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:  
**Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Glad you like the ending of The New Coordinate. Hope to see you hooked to this one as well.

NukeDawg: I'll send you a word if I need anything. Thanx a lot.

GodNo127: I will never get tired of the reviews, my man. Hope you enjoy the sequel as well.

Centurious: Glad to hear you're not quitting, my friend. Carry on!

Hope you guys enjoy these children of SEED/SEED DESTINY characters I made.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**Chapter 1: Heartful Day**

**United Emirates of Orb, C.E. 94**

Xander Darklighter opened his eyes and rised from his bed looking for signs of his partner. Noticing that he was alone, he smiled. He then walked over to the window and opened up the curtain to allow the morning sunlight entered his room.

"Another ordinary morning..." he muttered.

Xander then approached his study to check up on the plans for mobile suits stored in the computer. His morning smile vanished the moment he turned on the monitor.

"That little brat..."

* * *

A teenage girl in her seventeen was enjoying breakfast prepared by her mother. Sat in front was her twin brother. He seemed to be content on having a normal toast compared to the girl's chicken soup coupled with various spices. 

"How's the soup?" a woman's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"It's A-okay, mom!" she replied. Her twin brother didn't say a word as he finished up his breakfast.

"Mom, I'll be going." he finally said as he slung his bag.

The girl quickly finished her soup and then tied her long pinkish hair to the back. "Me too, mom!"

Their mother came from the kitchen. She was dressed in an Orb military uniform covered by an apron. Her long, tied up hair came undone and draped down her shoulders.

"You don't want to wait until your father wakes up?"

"Mom, we're late." her son said and his sister nods.

"Yup, yup. We're late. Hurry up, Zack!"

The girl hurried past her brother and hastily put on her shoes. Zack stared curiously at her antiques before followed suit.

"Be careful out there, children." their mother said.

"We will. We'll be back for lunch!" With that, the girl hurriedly opened the door and almost rammed into a maid. The older woman gasped but recovered just in time to bid her farewell. "See you, Mary!" Within moments, she disappeared from sight.

The mother blinked her eyes, trying to think what happened. Her son then came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be going, mom."

She smiled and hugged him. "Be careful, Zack."

"Sure thing." He flaunted his silver white hair and then turned to the maid, Mary. She bowed before him.

"Please return home as soon as possible, Young Master."

"I will, Mary."

Zack then opened the door and left the house. Moments later, an anguish scream echoed throughout the mansion.

"RIIIIIIINNAAAAA!"

Then, loud stomping sounds could be heard from upstairs as Xander ran down the staircase. He looked around for any signs of her daughter. His wife sighed.

"She already left, dear."

Hearing that, Xander covered his head with his hands. "Aaaargh! I swear I'm gonna skin that little brat alive!"

Smiling, his wife approached him and touched him gently. "Xan, it's morning and you shouldn't get all worked up like that..."

"Maria, she HACKED into my terminal and wiped all the darned data along with my mobile suit designs! Tell me why I SHOULDN'T get pissed right now?"

"Hmm. Because...you have me by your side?"

Xander chuckled and pulled Lunamaria close. His fury almost instantly evaporated. "Yeah, you're right. But I worked so hard on them..."

"I'll help you recover the pieces of the files you lost."

Xander kissed his wife on the forehead. "Before that, how about breakfast?"

* * *

In the home of Orb's Chief Representative, Athrun Zala was having breakfast with his son, Ashton Zala, aged 16. His hair was blonde like her mother but in other aspects, he resembled a lot like his father. 

"Father, where's mother?" the teenage boy asked.

Athrun put down his cup of of coffee before he answered. "She already went to the office."

Ashton looked out of the window, sadly. "I...see. How about you? When will you return to PLANT?"

"Later today, I guess."

"Do you think Uncle Yzak will replace you as the Chairman soon? He is sure loving it when he represents you in every meeting you supposed to attend."

Athrun smiled. "I think he will. Aside from his 'verbal' mouth, he is really a good man and a dependable one at that. Everyone really looked up at him for his views."

Ashton looked at his wristwatch and gasped. "I'm gonna be late! I have to go now."

"The limo is outside. There's no need to rush."

"Thanks, father. But I prefer walking. It'll be a good morning exercise."

Athrun smiled at him "Alright then. Just be careful on your way."

* * *

On the other side of the island nation, Kira Yamato and his wife, Lacus Clyne-Yamato were seeing off their only daughter to school. Her long, pinkish pale hair flowed down gracefully as she untied it. 

"Are you sure you will be okay, Laura?" Lacus asked her seventeen year old daughter.

"She's a celebrity. How will everything is okay?" Kira said to Lacus. Laura chuckled.

"You're right, father. And don't worry, mother. I know how to handle it, right, Pinky?"

A pink Haro hopped up and down beside her. "Haro, Haro! Everything will be okay!"

Lacus sighed and turned towards the driver of the car. "Please take care of her, Sir Waltfeld."

The elderly Andrew turned to her from the driver's seat and grinned. "I will. You two don't have to worry."

* * *

"ELENAAAA! Hurry up! Today is your first day as a senior and you already late!" Miriallia Haww or now known as Miriallia Elthmann called from the kitchen. A dark skinned girl in her seventeen opened the door and hastily approached the table where his father was. Dearka Elthmann was reading the newspaper and looked up at his daughter. 

"Morning, kid."

"Morning, dad."

"Your first day as senior, right? I'd say it's time for you to rag the freshmans." Dearka said with a mischievous grin. But that doesn't last long when Miriallia knocked his head with a pan. Dearka moaned in pain.

"Oww. What's that for?"

"Don't you start making a gangster out of our daughter. Elena, finish up your breakfast. Quickly."

Still munching her toast, Elena replied, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

She stared at the onion in her hand for a moment before she threw it up. She then picked up a knife and sliced it with deadly precision and accuracy. Smiling, she gathered the slices and put it into a small bowl before storing it into the fridge. 

"That should be enough for our lunch today." she said as she wiped the tears on her eyes. She then turned at her husband who was reading an entertainment magazine.

"Shinn?"

Shinn turned to her. "Yeah? What's wrong, Yv..."

Yvonne then threw the knife and it missed Shinn by a few centimeters before hitting a cockroach on the wall behind him. Shinn touched his chest, sighing in relief.

"How many times do you have to do that? I might get a heart attack anytime now."

His wife smiled. "As long as there are roaches, I guess."

Shinn sighed again. "By the way, where's Adora? I haven't seen her."

"She's already went out early. She looked excited. Maybe because of Ashton."

"Oh, that Zala kid. He seems to be a nice guy."

"Really. But I prefer that Flaga boy. Though he's a little old for her."

* * *

Sarina Darklighter hastily made her way into the compund of Orb National High School. She was later followed by her twin brother Zachary Darklighter or Zack for short. 

"You hacked into dad's system. Again." he stated.

"Aww, Zack. Don't make it sounds like its a national crime or something!"

"Dad will have a fit at us when we get home."

"Dad's security program is first class and it took me two whole nights just to crack it open. But I NEVER anticipate that file removal part. It was an accident."

"You shouldn't do that in the first place, Rina. You know how hard dad worked on mobile suit projects."

"Lighten up, will you? Everything is peaceful and calm here. Who needs mobile suits anyway?"

Suddenly, Elena who had a pair of roller blades on, bumped into Zack and the two fell with the girl lied on top of him.

"Oww...that's gotta hurt." Elena groaned.

"Elena, can you...get off of me?" Zack said.

Elena stared at him for a moment before she quickly got up, with a minor blush on her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I accelerate so fast that I couldn't brake in time..."

Zack put his index finger on her mouth before she could finish. "It's alright, Elena."

"If you two are done, let's get to our class before..." Sarina paused when she saw Ashton just arrived with a girl. Her neatly tied hair was black and her eyes radiated hues of dark blue.

"Hey Ashton!" Sarina greeted him. "You two are close as always I see."

Ashton and the girl blushed. "Sarina, that's not it..." the boy said.

The girl, still blushing nods. "We are not..."

Sarina laughed at their reaction. "Hey, I was just kidding you two. Jeez. How are you doing, Adora?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Good morning, Zack, Elena."

"Good morning to you too, Adora." Zack replied.

"Yeah, morning to you too." Elena said cheerfully.

Then, a car pulled up on the outside and Laura got out with Haro. As usual, the adorable toy jumped up and down.

"Haro, Haro! Here she comes!" it chirped.

"Shh, Pinky! Be quiet!" Laura said.

"Hey, isn't that Laura Clyne?" one of the students said.

"You mean THE Laura Clyne? The singer?" said the other one.

"Oh, my. It's really her!" another one confirmed.

With that, all the students flocked the gate to get a glimpse at Laura. The gang sighed.

"I think we really need a mobile suit right now." Zack said sarcastically.

Sarina shrugged. "Guess so." The others nodded.

* * *

**Unknown space colony**

Two mobile suits were prepared to take off from the hangar. One of them bore resemblance of the Providence and Legend Gundam. The male pilot commed his comrade.

"The time has finally come, Eckehart."

"Yes it is. Sorry for the really long wait, Roy." the other mobile suit pilot replied.

"Heh. Like you said, we have all the time in the world."

"We are virtually immortal, my friend. Twenty years are nothing."

"Where are our friends, by the way?"

"They already gathered at Orb. Awaiting our orders, of course."

Moments later, a voice echoed throughout the hangar. "X99X Legacy. You are clear for take off!"

"Time to go." he said.

"We will finally have our revenge." Roy said before he closed the visor. "Roy Le Gard, Legacy. Launching!"

With that, the Legacy Gundam launched into space, heading towards Earth. The one called Eckehart smiled.

"X77X Vengeance. You are clear for take off!"

He turned on the Phase Shift and his unit changed its color to bloody red.

"Valten Eckehart, Vengeance. Heading out!"

The red mobile suit then launched into space with its bat-like wings outstretched following the Legacy Gundam towards Earth.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: The main characters from the prequel WILL fight to teach their children a few things. Since this is the sequel to Xander's story, he will play a significant role in this one. As for the cast for the war ahead, I have a few more faces to introduce; like Mwu's son. You have no clue of who's Yzak's wife is? Well, read this chap and you'll know. As for the bad guys' reason in waiting for 20 long years to commence their plan, keep on reading. You already like Zack, huh:D

NukeDawg: Thanx for the input, friend. The kids will have their own mobile suits soon though not all of em.

GodNo127: Glad you like the first chap. Hope to see more of your comment.

Centurious: Glad to hear you're not quitting, my friend. Carry on!

Blitz12: Woot! First reviewer! I'm truly honored. :D. I'll try to update them frequently.

Depressed suicidal writer: Thanx for the comment. I have certain obsession with bats to tell the truth. About Laura being a singer; I have reasons for that. As your suggestion in caps, I'll try and make it happen. Nice name by the way. XD

Five reviews for the first chap! Ain't too shabby, ain't it? Thanx a lot!

**BTW, I did some research on the meaning of Xan; the protector and helper of mankind. **Fitting, isn't it?

Minor spoilers: Some characters from SEED Astray/SEED DESTINY Astray will feature at some part of the story.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**

After the ruckus happened earlier, the students finally got into their respective classes. Sarina, Zack and Elena were in the same class in their final year of high school life. However, another student was about to be introduced in front of them and they knew her well. The class teacher was introducing Laura in front of the class.

"Class, as you all might know by now, Miss Laura Clyne was just transferred from PLANT to complete her high school days here."

Laura then stepped up. "Please, I wish to be known as Laura Yamato here. And do treat me as a normal student and a friend."

"Let's see..." The male teacher said as he looked for empty desk for her. He noticed one. Beside Zack who was sitting near the window. Zack blinked and looked around the class. His male classmates glared daggers at him while the females looked at him sadly. He sighed.

"Yay?" He finally said, tilting his head sideways. Sarina and Elena giggled.

"You can seat beside Zachary there." the teacher finally said.

Laura nods. "Thank you."

* * *

In his office at Aprillius in PLANT, Yzak Jule was flocked with tons of paperwork and started to curse on why did he agreed to represent Athrun while the PLANT Chairman was in Orb. 

"That bastard. I have to strangle him the next time we meet..."

Then, his phone rang and Yzak picked it up. "What?"

"Representative Jule." A female voice on the other end (half scared) said, "Your...daughter is here to see you."

"What the f---!" Yzak almost cursed out loud before regaining his composure. "Just let her in."

"Yes Sir."

Moments later, a young woman in ZAFT Elite Red uniform entered. She purposely let her brown hair unkempt to prevent anyone from confusing her with her mother. "Father, I have some news that I thought you should know."

"Don't play pranks on me again, Sylvia. Another one of that and I'll beat some sense into you."

Sylvia smiled and shook. "This is not a joke, I assure you. Our scouts just found an unknown space colony located in between PLANT and Earth. Here are the photos taken."

She put the photos of the colony taken for Yzak to look on. He took a closer look and was shocked to see how big it was.

"This is as big as Junius Seven! How come we never noticed it before?"

"It wasn't there in the first place, father. I assumed that this is a mobile colony."

"A mobile colony..? A colony capable of moving places, huh?"

"What should we do, father?"

Yzak paused, thinking of what he should do. "You return to the _Athena_. I'll issue a standby order to the rest of ZAFT."

Sylvia nods and left. Yzak sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Another war coming up after all these years?"

His thoughts were interrupted by another call. "Now what?" he growled.

"Representative Jule. You wife is on the line. Shall I put it through?"

Yzak smiled. "Shiho? Put her through."

* * *

At Morgenroete factory, Xander entered the mobile suit hangar and he was greeted by a familiar face. He still maintained that spikey hair and that bandana despite his age. 

"Hey Xander!"

Xander smiled. "Lowe. This is a surprise. I assume you have completed the designs I sent you?"

"Yeah. I already asked the guys to load 'em in. Come and have a look."

Xander nods as they proceeded further inside. After passing various of Orb's mobile suits, they came across three new mobile suits. Xander whistled.

"Looks better than I thought."

Lowe laughed. "Haha. I think so too."

Xander looked at the one on the left. "This is...MBF-X09K Neo Justice, right?"

"Yeah. Like you said in your design, this one resembles the Infinite Justice in many aspects with one exception, it is equipped with the combat knife 'Rassiermesser' which can be extend into one anti-ship sword, 'Urteil'."

Xander grinned. "Nice one, Lowe. I bet Athrun will smack my head when he sees this."

Lowe flashed a smile before turning towards the one in the middle. "Next is the MBF-X105K Neo Striker. Based off the original Strike and Impulse, this is an all purpose combat mobile suit where it is equipped with a jetpack for air manuverability, a hyper impulse cannon for long range attacks and one anti-ship sword for pure melee combat. Oh yeah. The cannon and the sword were made from the same material I used to make the Gerbera Katana. Hence, they are light and durable at the same time."

Xander whistled again. "Phew. Thanks for the detailed explanation. Now let me explain the last one."

"My pleasure." Lowe said. Xander looked up at the last unit and breathed in before he begin.

"MBF-X00K Valiant. All out assault mobile suit. Equipped with various beam cannons and capable of a wider range of HiMAT attack. Like Neo Justice, its combat knife is capable of turning into an anti-ship sword, Valiance. PX System was installed and when it is activated, Valiance will change into its second form, Blaze. During this time, the suit's power and speed will increase rapidly but with a limited time and extending it further will damage the suit and the pilot itself."

Lowe turned to Xander. "Hey, do you want to ask Shinn to test all these suits?"

He shook. "Nope. True, the results of the mobile suits he tested was outstanding but he is far better when using Destiny."

"Who will be using them then?"

Xander grinned. "I have a few in mind..."

* * *

It was recess and Zack was dozing off under a tree with a Maths textbook covering his face. With his amazing ability to memorize things, he really didn't need to study much. Him and Sarina were very popular among the students. While his twin sister loves all the attention from the male students, Zack couldn't care less about what the females felt about him. Until he sorted out on what he wants to do after graduation, he will set aside about having a girlfriend for now. 

"I'm bored..." he muttered.

He then heard footsteps approaching him. Zack raised the book to see who it was only to see the smiling face of Laura looking down at him.

"Hello, Zack."

"Laura." Zack got up as she sat beside him. "It's been a while hasn't it?" she said.

"Two years." Zack stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for leaving all of you in a hurry."

Zack shook. "That's alright, Laura. To be honest, I never thought Aunt Lacus would let you be a singer. I thought she strongly opposed it."

"She was but she respects my wish. And I'm grateful of that."

"So, how does it feel to be famous?"

Laura chuckled. "I like it. But the feel of being watched is really getting to me."

Zack laughed. "Hahaha. I know how you feel."

* * *

Strolling around the city in ordinary clothes, Valten and Roy were searching for their friends. 

"There they are." Valten said, pointing at a group of three sitting outside a cafe.

Roy nods as they approached them. The group consisted of a male and two females. The man hailed them.

"Hey boss! Over here!"

Valten smiled at them. Aside from the one who called them, the other two females seemed to prefer to keep to themselves. He and Roy took a seat as the seven of them sat around the table.

"Now that since we are already here, might as well we introduce ourselves." he began before continuing, "I'm Valten Eckehart. Call me Valten. Or Eckehart. Whichever works for you."

"Roy Le Gard." Roy shortly said.

"Anton Van der Wille." The friendly one said. His hair was dyed in red and neatly trimmed. The only noticable feature was a scar on his left cheek.

"Maya...Almonia. Pleased to meet all of you..." the woman beside Anton said, hesitantly. Her long, dark blue hair draped beautifully down the shoulders and Valten found himself staring at her gentle face for a few moments before he nods.

"Irene Isolder." The other female who was sitting beside Maya said. "Me and Maya are best of friends. That is all I have to say."

Irene was totally the opposite of Maya. Her hair was rather short and spikey. From the way she dressed, she was clearly a woman with attitude and doesn't seem to afraid of anything.

"Alright. Now we know why we're here, right?" Valten said.

"To cause havoc to the world..." Irene replied.

"I just wanna have a good fight." Anton continued.

"To return the world to what it was..." Maya finished.

Valten smiled. "Good. Now let's make our presence official."

* * *

The 20 years old Kei El Flaga was walking by the cafe when he was alerted by a strange presence. Usually, he could detect this kind of presence from his father. And he was sure his father wasn't nearby since he was supposed to be at Morgenroete. 

(Who is this? Where is he?)

He looked around and his eyes fell on a man with shoulder length, pale blonde hair. It was Roy and he turned to Kei when he too, detected his presence. Both stared at each other for a while until Kei smiled politely and left.

"Who... is he?" he wondered.

* * *

At the living room in his home, Athrun was briefing Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Yvonne and Andrew about the current situation at PLANT. 

"A mobile colony?" Shinn said, astonished. "How in the world did it even exist?"

Athrun shook. "I have no idea. Currently, the colony has vanished from the point we spotted it."

"There's no way something that big to just disappear. Maybe it is using some sort of Mirage Colloid and it still at the same point." Yvonne said.

Athrun shook again. "Yzak thought of that too and sent out a few battleships to check it out. It turned out negative."

"It's puzzling." Andrew muttered.

"And dangerous." Lacus added.

"Until we know about its intentions, we are sitting ducks." Kira stated.

Athrun nods. "The least we can do is prepare for the worst. I already told Cagalli about this. And she will tell the Earth Alliance about it."

"Does Xander knows about this?" Yvonne asked.

"I tried to get to him but he turned off his cellphone." Athrun replied. "Maybe a few of you could tell him about it?"

"I'll go. I have to do my routine maintenance for Destiny anyway." Shinn volunteered.

"Good. I think I have to get back to PLANT as soon as possible to get a closer look at this situation." Athrun said.

* * *

School ended for the day and the gang were on their way out of the school when Sarina reminded Zack and Ashton about their 'assignment'. The rest decided to come along. 

"We have to go to Morgenroete right now."

"Why? I thought you're scared of dad about what happened earlier?" Zack teased his twin sister.

"Oh, shut up!"

"The factory is quite a distance from here. Should we go by cab?" Ashton asked.

Then, a golden sports car arrived in front of the gate. It was Kei and he was waving at them.

"Oi. You guys need a lift?"

"Speaking of cab..." Adora said.

"I always wanna ride in that one!" Elena giggled.

Zack turned to Laura. "Laura, are you waiting for Andrew to pick you up?"

Laura shook. "No. I told him that I'm going back with the rest of you." she replied.

Elena smiled. "Great! Hey Kei! We need a lift to Morgenroete!"

Kei's jaws unhinged as he counted his would-be passengers. "Uh, all of you?"

"Why? You can't give us a lift?" Sarina pleaded, showing her feminine side to the new mobile suit test pilot.

"Ahh...that's not it..." Kei replied as he mumbled for answer.

"It's okay then!" Sarina beamed. "Let's go!"

With that, the whole gang quickly got into the golden vehicle before its owner could say a word.

* * *

Being a chief editor of a tabloid supposedly to be easy. But not for Jess Rabble. With a massive pileup of stories and news in front of him waiting for his approval, he found himself craving at what he did best; taking pictures. 

"Aaah. The good old days..." he muttered.

Suddenly, the telephone on his table rang. He picked it up.

"Jess? You there?"

Recognizing the male voice, Jess replied, "Yeah, Xan. What's up?"

"Still in a slump?"

"Ugh. More or less..." he groaned.

"I think I've got some stuff you need to know. Come over to Morgenroete. On the double."

* * *

**Hidden inlet at Onogoro Island**

As the group of five got into their respective units, Valten stopped and cosidered on what he must do next.

"Master Eckehart, you're not following us?" Maya asked from her mobile suit.

"I have something to do before we begin." he replied. "Roy, you take lead while I'm gone."

Roy nods. "Very well."

Valten winked at Maya before he left, leaving the latter beet red. "Master Eckehart..."

Anton moaned. "Uh-uh. Looks like Miss Almonia already..."

"Watch your tongue, der Wille. Or I'll have you killed." Irene said before he could finish.

"Okay, okay. I was only kidding. Sheeesh."

Ignoring the friendly chat, Roy said, "Everyone proceed according to plan."

"Aye, aye. Sir." Anton replied as he turned on the Phase Shift of his unit to green. "Anton Van der Wille, Starchase. Hoping to have a good battle!"

"You and your battles..." Irene muttered. Her unit turned into dark blue upon the activation of Phase Shift. "Irene Isolder, Galaxy. Heading out!"

"I hope Master Eckehart will be alright..." Maya said.

"He'll be fine." Roy said, assuringly. "You go ahead and launch."

Maya nods and turned on the Phase Shift to turned the dull grey color into pure blue. "Maya Almonia, Nova. Launching!"

* * *

Xander was having a talk with Mwu, Shinn, Lowe and Jess by the time Kei's overloaded sports car arrived. The elderly Mwu laughed. The scar across his face still remained and he purposely grew his facial hair despite protest from Murrue. 

"Kei, you're the 'cab driver' Sarina told me?"

"Aww, dad! Stop that!" he moaned. Sarina giggled.

"Adora, why are you here?" Shinn asked his only daughter.

Adora mumbled for reply. "I...ah..."

Shinn glanced at Ashton who was looking up at the Neo Justice. He smiled. "I see."

"Dad! It's not like that!" Adora almost shouted, blushing.

"Wow. It's been a while since I came here." Elena said. "I swear this factory wasn't here before."

"This factory was built only last year. It supposed to store some top secret mobile suit units for testing." Zack stated.

Lowe nods in approval. "True, true."

"Nice for you to come, kids." Xander said. "But I remember of calling only Zack, Rina and Ashton for this."

Laura stepped up and bowed politely. "It's been a while, Uncle Xander."

Xander and the rest took a moment of looking at her. Then, they gasped.

"Laura! Now this is a surprise! I never knew Kira could hide this secret so well." Xander sarcastically said.

"It's hardly a secret, Uncle Xander." Laura stated, sheepishly.

"Hahaha. Well, if you say so." Xander then turned to his children and Ashton. "Now, I want you three to test these units in a virtual environment I just set up."

"I'm taking this Justice unit, I assume?" Ashton asked.

Xander nods. "Right. Rina will take the Neo Striker and Zack, you take Valiant."

The three teenagers nodded. As they make their preparations, Xander called out to Sarina. "Rina, I still remember what you did this morning..." he said in a shallow, ghostly voice.

Sarina could only managed a moan. "Uh..."

Zack laughed. "Told ya."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Cloud

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
GodNo127: Glad you like the suits I named.

Centurious: Sir yes sir! Do look forward to them!

Depressed suicidal writer: Fight, huh? Will you rate it 10/10 if I put em in? Be patient, my friend. Yeah, I'll be looking forward to your stuff.

Staber: Good to see another new reader. Hope you'll be enjoying the ride.

Minor spoilers: Some characters from SEED Astray/SEED DESTINY Astray will feature at some part of the story.

**Sorry, sorry and sorry for the REALLY late update! It's because I was too busy with my life and barely have the time to type even one line of sentence. From now, updates won't come as frequent as the prequel. Bet you guys wanna kill me now, right?**

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**Chapter 3: Dark Cloud**

"Representative Athha, have you issued the command to the military about this matter?" One of the Emir asked.

Cagalli, with her now grown hair and many times stronger than she was, replied, "Yes, I already issued them to be on alert. But we don't need the public to know this until we are sure about their intention."

"But are we absolutely sure about this...mobile colony's existence?"

Cagalli nods. "The shots taken are authentic, I can assure you. My husband, Chairman Zala is already on his way back to PLANT to verify this situation before making any decision about this. The Earth Federation too had promised to wait until PLANT verify it."

* * *

Xander was evaluating the test of the three new mobile suits. Lowe and Jess looked over the screen. Earlier, Shinn, Mwu and Kei had left to conduct their own mobile suit test, leaving Laura, Elena and Adora. 

"How are they doing?" Jess asked.

Xander smiled but not completely satisfied. "They're doing nicely. Ashton in particular is doing rather well. Rina got the basics of how to use the Neo Striker but Zack..."

"Uh...he's doing badly?" Lowe added. The three girls started to worry about Zack. Especially Laura.

(Zack...)

Xander looked up Valiant. He could feel his son's unwillingness to fight. Thus, affecting the perfomance of the mobile suit. Xander sighed. Jess patted his back.

"It's alright, Xan. Soon, he will know that there is always a good reason to fight. Like the rest of us."

"I hope so. I'll call off the test."

* * *

Lunamaria was leaving the Orb Military Headquarters after she was briefed on the current situation. After the war ended 20 years ago, she joined Orb as a Lieutenant and was then appointed as mobile suit instructor. She's been holding that position for ten years now and despite Xander's suggestion for her to retire, she just couldn't do so. 

"_Xan, I can't just sit down and relax at home while you and our children are away. I need to do something."_

"_Oh, fine then. As long as you can devote some time for the kids, I don't mind about it."_

She smiled upon remembering the conversation. "One of these days, I should learn to be a real housewife..." she thought to herself.

Then, a car stopped outside the compound. Lunamaria glanced at the driver. She sighed then smiled.

"Meyrin..."

The now short-haired Meyrin Hawke waved at her. Ever since the marriage of her older sister, she had become stronger and capable of taking care of herself. She is now outspoken and not afraid of anything, especially men.

"Hey sis! Just went to your house and Mary said you might be here! How about a stroll?"

Lunamaria nods and got into the vehicle. Without delay, Meyrin instantly, pushed the pedal and the car accelerated, leaving a loud screeching sound behind.

"You just came back from PLANT? Lunamaria asked. "Where's your boyfriend...oh, I forgot his name."

Meyrin sulked upon hearing the question. "Don't you say his name even if you remember it, sis! I swear I'm gonna...oh, how is my favorite nephew doing?"

Lunamaria chuckled. "Hehe. Looks like only Zack will be able to cheer you up, huh?"

"Of course! I love teasing him. Does he have any love interest yet?"

"Not to my knowledge. He seems not interested in it, as always."

"I will have to teach him the arts of wooing girls soon. You just watch, sis."

Lunamaria frowned. "Oh, I will."

"By the way, how is Xander doing?"

"He's so into his work, as usual. But the day won't be complete without him screaming for Rina's head though."

"Hah. She STILL giving her dad major headaches, huh? So, anywhere you had in mind of going?"

"I'm planning to drop by Morgenroete. Xander told that three new mobile suits arrived. Just want to have a look at them."

* * *

Zack was staring at the ocean not far from the factory. While the others were enjoying lunch provided, he preferred to be alone. 

"Zack."

He turned around to see Xander approaching him with a smile on his face.

"Dad. I'm sorry I..."

His father cut off. "Don't you start, son."

"But..."

Xander cut off again. "I said stop it, kid."

Zack stopped apologizing. Xander smiled and stood beside him, looking at the clear skies above.

"Zack, it's good that you're not willing to fight. It means that you have a good heart."

"Dad..."

"But everyone have to fight at least once in their life. And they all have good reasons for it. And soon, you will find that reason."

Zack stared at Xander for a moment. "You...fought because of mom?"

Xander laughed. "That's one of the reasons. It was a promise I made to someone back then. And that was good enough for me to stride on the path I've chosen."

There was a moment of silence before Xander continued. "Uh, I think I better be going."

Zack turned to see Laura standing not far from them. Xander patted his shoulder and winked. "Good luck, kid." Zack winced before his father left. Laura then approached him, with a worried look on her face.

"Zack, are you...alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

Laura heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Uncle Xan didn't get mad, right?"

"Of course not. He understands my situation very well."

* * *

Dearka was dozing off in his office until his secretary, a young woman by the name of Mai Murakumo entered the room and slammed the door to wake him up. He almost instantly woke up. 

"Boss, you're sleeping on the job. Again."

"Uh...Mai, I'm the boss here, okay? Give it a rest, okay?"

"But you're setting a bad example towards our subordinates. And that will be bad for this squad."

Dearka heaved a sigh and got up. "Okay, okay. I get it. If you don't have anything else to say, I think I'll be going back home for lunch."

With that, he opened the door and left the military headquarters. Like Lunamaria, he too had been briefed about the possible threat.

"I think I'm gonna have a look at my Buster. It's been a long time since the last time I actually maintained it..."

Mai sat down on her seat, heaving a sigh. She's been in the military for a few years now and was just transferred to the Elthmann squad recently.

"Now I know why his secrataries come and go. With that lazy attitude, it's no wonder this team was known as the worst bunch in Orb military."

She then thought of Cagalli's recent briefing about getting on high alert following the discovery of the mobile colony. She groaned.

"I never thought I have to actually use dad's parting gift. Damn that old man..."

* * *

Xander was having a chat with the others when he suddenly felt a presence. He then looked at a figure standing at the entrance. He was wearing dark clothings covered by red trench coat. His hair was jet black and was trimmed neatly except his bangs. His face was clearly young but he projected an aura of experience. Jess, Lowe and the children looked at Xander as he tried to remember. 

(This...feeling...no, it can't be...)

"You're Xander Darklighter, correct?" the man asked politely.

Xander narrowed his eyes as he signaled Jess and Lowe to take the young ones to safety. They nodded and ushered them away.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

The man smiled. "You are me. And I am NOT you. Get it?"

Xander closed his eyes as he remembered his battle against his female clone, Crystal Blue. Now, he have to accept the truth.

"I see. So you're another part of me..."

He then pulled out a pair of swords from his hips. "You can put it that way. But you should know that I am no longer a part of you. I am immortal!"

Xander smiled as he threw away his scientist coat. "Hm. Looks like you're completely different from that woman. Of course whether you're immortal or not is a different matter."

"Of course. Unlike her, I looked things on a bigger scale. And you are one of my many...obstacles that I need to eliminate."

"If you insist. Do tell me your name before we commence."

"Glad to know chivalry isn't dead yet. I am Valten Eckehart."

Without wasting any time, Valten attacked Xander with his twin blades. Without a weapon to defend himself, Xander was forced to dodge each and every attack launched upon him.

* * *

Suddenly, the sky turned dark as Zack and Laura met the others outside. "What happened? Where's dad?" 

Panting, Sarina replied, "Dad...he was fighting with some...guy..."

"What? We need to help him!" Zack yelled.

As he about to leave, Lowe grabbed his wrist. "Don't. Your dad wants us to be safe first."

"But..."

Suddenly, a car pulled up and Lunamaria and Meyrin got out. "Mom! Aunt Meyrin!" Sarina gasped.

"What's happening? Where's Xan?" her mother asked.

"He's...inside fighting alone..." Jess replied.

Lunamaria instantly left for her husband. "Luna stop it!" Jess shouted. However, she didn't listened as she went inside.

"Hoo...boy..." Lowe sighed.

Suddenly, the alarm rang, saying that there are four unknown mobile suits appeared around Orb.

"Things just getting better..." Jess said.

"Well, what are you suggesting, Uncle Jess?" Ashton asked.

"Umm...I don't like this idea but I think I have to go with my Out Frame. Rina and Zack. I think you two should go with your mother. Lowe, take Meyrin and the kids to safety."

They agreed on Jess' plan and he made his way to the hangar housing his Out Frame. Jess breathed a sigh of relief to see it was still there, with its Aile Striker pack still intact after his last usage. He got into the unit and turned on the system.

"It's been so long. Astray Out Frame, system online."

* * *

Starchase, Galaxy and Nova were laying waste upon the city as Roy in his Legacy Gundam watched everything from the sky. 

"Try to minimize the damage as much as possible." he said.

"Sure, sure. As long as a strong enemy will appear, that is." Anton replied.

"Got that." Irene said.

Maya didn't say a word until a group of the new X1 Astrays approaching in. "The Astrays are coming. I'm engaging them."

Then, Nova Gundam met the squad head on and Irene follwed her. Watching them engaging the Astrays, Anton moaned. "Hey, let me join the fun!"

Roy watched his three companions easily overwhelmed the Astrays. Then, he detected the presence he felt earlier. He turned around and saw a golden mobile suit approaching him. He remembered of seeing it during the final battle near the moon.

"The Akatsuki, huh? So you are Mwu La Flaga?"

"Mwu is my father. Who are you and how do you know him?" Kei asked.

Roy smiled. "His son, huh? My name is Roy Le Gard. I am your...grandfather."

His words caused Kei to gasp. "How..."

"You have to ask your father about it."

With that, Roy pulled out his beam javelin and Kei countered with his beam naginata. The two weapons clashed fiercely and sparks flashed across the darkened sky.

Anton, Irene and Maya just dispatched the last of the Astrays when they saw Jess' Out Frame approaching. Anton smiled.

"Oh yeah. Looks like a worthy opponent finally apprears. I'll engage this one alone."

Without waiting for the women to reply, he attacked Jess in a one-on-one contest. Jess countered it by firing a few rounds from his beam rifle which the Starchase Gundam easily avoided before resorting to beam saber.

"I will have to hold on until they arrive..."

* * *

At the balcony of their home, Kira and Lacus could see sparks caused by the battles across the sky. Lacus touched her husband's hand. 

"Kira..."

"Laura is with them, right?"

Lacus nods. "Yes. She will be alright."

"I can feel Xander's difficulty, Kei's inexperience and Jess' disadvantage..."

"Kira..."

Kira turned to her, smiling. "I'm going, Lacus." She looked at him solemnly before she nods.

Both of them then went down deep into the basement. Standing before them was a huge door that lead into a mobile suit hangar. Kira entered the password and disabled the security to open the door. It opened with a loud hum as the cold breeze swept from inside. Kira hugged Lacus.

"Thank you."

Lacus smiled and the two kissed. "Be careful."

"I will. Do wait for my return."

Kira then went inside towards the 'sleeping' Strike Freedom. He got into the cockpit and turned on its system.

"It's been almost 20 years. Strike Freedom, awaken!"

He pushed forward as his unit shot up as the doors along the vertical tunnel opened.

* * *

Valten was attacking Xander relentlessly and the latter had started to feel tired and this affected his speed. 

"You're getting old, Xander! I'm going for the kill!"

With that, Valten launched a spinning twin blade attack to form his own version of tornado. Xander have no choice but to evade the bladed typhoon as it destroyed most of the equipment within the hangar.

(Damn! At this rate...)

"XAN!"

He glanced to see Lunamaria tried to approach him as she was restrained by Zack and Sarina.

"Mom, don't! You're gonna get killed!" Sarina shouted.

"XAAANNN!"

The blades had almost reached Xander but he just smiled.

"Very well, Valten! If you wanna kill me so bad, my pleasure!"

With that, he launched a powerful upperkick to protect himself. The blades connected with his leg with a mighty clang and to Valten's surprise, the leg wasn't chopped off. Seizing the chance, Xander launched another kick, this time it hit the abdomen of his opponent. Valten was sent flying and crashed to the floor. Lunamaria finally broke free from her children and ran towards her husband. She hugged Xander tight.

"Xan!"

Xander smiled. "Maria, don't worry. I'm alright." He then glanced at Valten who had already stood up. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he smiled.

"Good. Very good. But since my friends already here, it's time for me to retreat."

"Wait!" Xander shouted at him.

Valten turned around to leave. "We'll meet again, Source." Then, he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

* * *

The military headquarters was in chaos as the Emirs and ministers frantically issuing orders to evacuate the civilians. Cagalli slumped on the chair, wondering what is the next plan of action. 

"Dammit! Why now?"

"Chief Representative."

Cagalli looked up to Yvonne. "Yes?"

"Isn't it time to launch it?"

Cagalli considered the suggestion before agreeing. "Very well, I'll gather the crew and you make the necessary preparations."

* * *

PLANT Chairman Athrun Zala barely arrived when the news about the attack on Orb reached him. 

"Darn it!" He cursed but then remembered many of his friends were there.

(I trust you all to protect Orb. Kira, Xander, Shinn...)

One of his aide interrupted his thoughts. "Chairman sir?"

Athrun shook. "It's nothing. Please tell the council that an emergency meeting will begin in 30 minutes. I won't accept any excuses for absentees."

"Damn, this guy is fast!" Jess excalimed as he dodged another blow from Starchase's lightning speed melee attack.

"Hahaha! This guy is good! I'm having so much fun!" Anton shouted in almost maniacal glee. "But too bad you're just not good enough to go against me."

Suddenly, Starchase disappeared from view.

"He's vanished! Where is he?" Jess looked at his radar but by the time he discovered it, it was too late. Within seconds, four quick attacks had disabled the Out Frame as it lost both its arms and legs. Anton then went for the killer blow.

"This is the end!"

Suddenly, a boomerang was thrown at Starchase and Anton dodged it. The thrown weapon then returned to its owner. It was Shinn in his Destiny Gundam.

"This could be a problem." Irene remarked. "I'm going in. You stay here, Maya."

"But Irene..."

"I can handle it."

Shinn pulled his powerful beam rifle and launched a massive blast at Starchase but Galaxy Gundam suddenly appeared and used its wings to absorb the energy blast. Ignoring it for a while, Shinn quickly approached the damaged Out Frame.

"Jess! Are you okay?"

There was a moan. "Ugh...yeah. What took you?"

"Sorry about that. Return to the hangar immediately. Let me handle these two."

Shinn then activated the Wings of Light and went towards both Anton and Irene, with the anti ship sword in hand. This had caused his opponents to see the after images of Destiny.

"Is that the infamous Wings of Light? Looks awesome." Anton remarked.

"No time for that, fool!" Irene yelled as she pulled out a beam scythe and engaged Shinn head on.

* * *

In another aerial battle, Roy calmly avoided the attacks from Kei's Akatsuki. 

"You are not worthy of killing, boy. Give it up!" Roy mocked.

"Shut up! As long as you and your pals are here, I will continue fighting!"

Kei then fired the beam cannons from his unit's Oowashi Pack. Roy activated his beam shield and the blast was easily deflected.

"Persistent fool!"

The Legacy then approached Akatsuki with a speed that Kei never anticipated and the golden unit lost its left arm within a moment. Then, Roy tore out the flight pack from behind, before kicking it down towards the sea. Kei tried to regain the balance but because of what Roy did, the unit's booster was taken out as well.

"Ugh...is this...it?"

Suddenly, Strike Freedom bolted towards Akatsuki and managed to get hold of it. Kira then carefully guided the damaged unit to the mainland.

"Are you alright, Kei?" Kira asked through the line.

Kei groaned as he checked his body for any signs of injury. "Urgh...yeah. So that is the legendary Freedom..."

Kira chuckled. "It's hardly a legend. But I will allow that. Now let me take care of that thing." He then turned at Legacy and he remembered the battles against Providence and Legend.

"So, it is you again, Rau Le Creuset..." Kira thought.

* * *

Xander was discussing on what to do next until Lowe, Meyrin, Ashton, Elaine, Laura and Elena returned. 

"Oh? You're back? I thought you already went to the evacuation center."

Lowe glanced at Ashton. "The kid insists on us to return. Just can't decline it."

"Still acting to be a hero, huh? Xander..." Meyrin said sarcastically. "I won't forgive you if you ever make my sister cry."

"Of course I won't do that." Xander retorted and both of them started to argue.

Ashton then approached Xander, breaking the argument. "Uncle Xan. Please let me launch in that unit."

Xander turned to the Neo Justice and then back to the boy. "No can do. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? With your lack of training..."

"But if I...we don't do something, we won't stand a chance! Many people will be...killed...And I...won't permit that..."

Everyone looked at him. Adora then held his hand. "Ash..."

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Xander laughed.

"Dad, this is not laughing matter!" Zack shouted.

His father stopped laughing. "Relax, Zack." Then, he turned to Ashton. "I see you have a strong sense of justice like your dad."

Ashton was surprised by Xander's words. "I am?"

Xander nods. "Very well, you may go but you must come back alive. Or I have to answer a lot to your parents."

Ashton smiled before climbing into Neo Justice. "I will."

"Ash, be careful out there!" Adora shouted from below.

Ashton nods before closing the hatch. Lowe then ushered the others to move away. "Alright kids. Let's get out of the way."

After tuning everything to his preferences, Ashton turned on his unit. The roof was automatically opened to allow him launched directly to the sky. This will be his first mobile suit battle but to his surprise, he didn't get nervous about it.

(A strong sense of justice, huh..?)

He smiled the moment he thought about it.

"Ashton Zala, Justice. Launching!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	4. Mobile Suits Specifications

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Mobile Suits Specifications**

**ZGMF-X17A FORGIVEN**

**Model number:** ZGMF-X17A  
**Code name:** Forgiven Gundam (formerly known as Atonement Gundam)  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Xander Darklighter  
**First deployment:** C.E. 74  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.01 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 77.0 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor, power output rated at 9000 kW  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (silver-white), Neutron Jammer Canceller, "Verzeihen Sie" wing blades, "Nano-Fibre" self regeneration system, PX system  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2  
MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2  
MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x 1  
MMI-M15E "Xiphias X" rail cannon x 2  
MX2200 beam shield generator x 2  
MMX-7777 "GNADE" anti ship sword x 1  
EQFA-3X Hyper DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (MA-80V beam assault cannon x 12)**  
Optional armament:** MA-M40 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:**  
The Atonement Gundam was severely damaged during the final escape from the mobile fortress Messiah in C.E. 73 and was then rebuilt by Morgenroete and renamed as Forgiven Gundam. Its pilot, Xander Darklighter decided to keep the model number in honor of his dead girlfriend, Claire Whitestar.

During the rebuild process, Xander had made some improvements on its armaments and replaced the anti-armor swords with mobile beam cannons identical to Strike Freedom's DRAGOON cannons. He also installed a self regeneration system known as "Nano-Fibre" from his research in cell regeneration left by his late father Knuth Reinhardt.

This mobile suit had been kept out of sight since its grand entry during Xander-Lunamaria wedding. Xander never say a word where he had stored it but only time will tell when this legendary mobile suit would appear.

**ZGMF-X77X VENGEANCE**

**Model number:** ZGMF-X77X  
**Code name:** Vengeance Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator:** Verwustung  
**Pilot:** Valten Eckehart  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.01 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 73.3 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (blood red-black), Neutron Jammer Canceller, "Rache" wing blades  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2  
XM-M5D9 "Eisen wird" beam saber x 2  
XMG-8890 "X-Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x 1  
XMI-M15X "Xiphias V" super rail cannon x 2  
XM9800 beam shield generator x 2  
XM-77 "AVENGE" anti ship sword x 2  
ZFAQ-6O Killer DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (MA-80V beam assault cannon x 12)**  
Technical notes and history:**  
No one knows the origin of this menacing mobile suit other than its many resemblance to the Atonement Gundam in terms of weaponry and features. Valten Eckehart, Xander Darklighter's human clone was given this unit by the former PLANT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal himself. However, Valten never used his unit in any combat as he doesn't like Gilbert's Destiny Plan. Instead, he and Roy Le Gard left PLANT to the far reaches of galaxy and devised their own plan for world domination.

**ZGMF-X99X LEGACY**

**Model number:** ZGMF-X99X  
**Code name:** Legacy Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator:** Verwustung  
**Pilot:** Roy Le Gard  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.66 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 86.02 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (blue-red-grey), Neutron Jammer Canceller  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2  
MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelin x 2  
MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator x 2  
MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle x 1  
DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) (beam spike equipment type) x 2: GDU-X7 assault beam machine gun, back & waist DRAGOON (general type) x 8**  
Technical notes and history:**  
Legacy Gundam is another one of ZAFT's highly advanced mobile suit commissioned by former PLANT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal. And he personally assigned it to Roy Le Gard, the 'other' self of Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burruel. Gilbert was hoping that both Valten and Roy would help him realize the Destiny Plan but instead they turned on him and left PLANT. This unit resembled Legend Gundam in many aspects but wheras Legend used hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor as power source, Legacy was equipped with the destructive N-Jammer Canceller used by Providence Gundam. Despite its sheer weight, Legacy was optimized for high maneuverability and thus, it is faster and more agile than its predecessors.

**MBF-X09K NEO JUSTICE**

**Model number:** MBF-X09K  
**Code name:** Neo Justice Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Ashton Zala  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.09 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 79.67 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (red-black-grey), Fantum-01 backpack/subflight lifter  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-M19L 14 mm dual-barrel CIWS x 2  
MMI-GAU26 17.5 mm multi-barrel CIWS x 2  
MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade x 2  
MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2  
MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle x 1  
MX2200 beam shield generator x 2  
RW-987 "Rassiermesser" combat knife x 1, extendable into anti-ship sword "Urteil"  
MX2002 beam shield x 1, RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang/saber x 1  
EEQ8 "Grappling Stinger" extensional arrestor x 1  
Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter (MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x 2, MA-M02S "Plephis Lacerta" beam saber x 2, MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade x 2, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 1)  
**Technical notes and history:**  
Neo Justice Gundam was derived heavily from Athrun Zala's Infinite Justice Gundam. Xander Darklighter got hold of the original blue print of the latter and made some necessary adjustments to its power supply and phase shift colors before giving it to Lowe Guele and he in turn, built it secretly at the base of the Junk Guild. Xander then entrusted it to Ashton, the only son of Athrun and Cagalli, believing that Ashton possesses a strong sense of justice like his father.

**GAT-F500A STARCHASE**

**Model number:** GAT-F500A  
**Code name:** Starchase Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype reconnaissance mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator:** Verwustung  
**Pilot:** Anton Van der Wille  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.50 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 73.67 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (green-black)  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MK-404 "Starcrusher" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x 1  
"Igelstellung V" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS x 2  
12.5mm anti-infantry machinegun x 2  
DES-G07D+ anti-armor sword (set includes long and short swords) x 2  
MK-259 "Starslicer" beam saber x 1  
DFH-S2026 "Schildgewehr" offensive shield system (70mm high-energy blaster x 1)  
Multi-purpose launcher port x 17  
**Technical notes and history:**  
Starchase Gundam was the first mobile suit under the 'Celestial' Gundam series. True to its name, Starchase have a very high speed and maneuvarability thus making it ideal for recon-type operations and will certainly give a more powerful but slower opponent a hard time. The multi-purpose launcher ports can be used to attach various items and equipments like extra missle launcher pods. Initially, Starchase was manufactured by the Earth Alliance and was assigned to its pilot, Anton Van der Wille before he defected to join Valten's cause.

**MBF-X105K NEO STRIKER**

**Model number:** MBF-X105K  
**Code name:** Neo Striker Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Sarina Darklighter  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.09 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 80.00 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (red-blue-white)  
**Fixed armaments:**  
"Sunstrike" beam saber x 2  
"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS x2  
RW-987 "Rassiermesser" combat knife x 2  
"Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon x 1  
"Tiefe Ruhe" 15.78m anti-ship sword x 1  
"Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1 **  
Technical notes and history:**  
As it name implies, this mobile suit is a homage to the multi-purpose and ever versatile Strike Gundam. But unlike its predecessor, this unit was equipped with all armaments which previously available by their respective Striker Packs. Like the Neo Justice, Lowe Guele played a major part in assembling it. He knew that both hyper impulse cannon and the anti-ship sword will be a massive burden when carried together. He then made them both from scratch by using the same materials he used for "Gerbera Straight" katana. Therefore, both weapons are very light and durable at the same time.

**GAT-F700A NOVA**

**Model number:** GAT-F700A  
**Code name:** Nova Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator:** Verwustung  
**Pilot:** Maya Almonia  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.50 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 82.30 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (pure blue-violet), QX system  
**Fixed armaments:**  
"Igelstellung V" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS x 2  
MK-049 "Rasiermesserlichtstrahl" beam saber x 2  
MK-854 "Myria" plasma cannon x 2  
MK-498 beam shield generator x 2  
"Kaefer Zwei" 115mm dual ram cannon  
**Optional Armament: **"Nebula" 350mm plasma-sabot bazooka  
**Technical notes and history:**  
Nova Gundam was the second mobile suit made under the 'Celestial' Gundam series. It was stolen by the timid Maya Almonia with the help of Irene Isolder. This mobile suit maybe lacked in weapons department but what set it apart from its ilk is the QX system which is a toned down version of the original PX system. Unlike the latter, QX system can be used as long as the pilot desires but it will drain the mobile suit's power greatly and its effects won't be as good as the PX system. Despite that, Nova Gundam is still a formidable unit in its own way.

**MBF-X00K VALIANT**

**Model number:** MBF-X00K  
**Code name:** Valiant Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Zachary Darklighter  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.00 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 79.67 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (silver-grey), PX system  
**Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-GAU27D 45mm CIWS x 2  
MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2  
MGX-2235 "Geo Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x 2  
MMI-M15E "Xiphias FX" rail cannon x 2  
M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon x 2  
MX2200 beam shield generator x 2  
RW-987 "Rassiermesser" combat knife x 1, extendable into anti-ship sword "Valiance"**  
Optional armament: **MA-M40 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:**  
According to Xander Darklighter, Valiant Gundam is the most powerful mobile suit he ever designed. He had improved every part of its weaponry and it is as powerful as Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Forgiven and Destiny if not more. Like the Strike Freedom, Valiant is capable of launching a HiMAT attack but the range is wider than the former. And like Forgiven, it is equipped with the lethal PX system. Upon activation, Valiant will change into its second form, Blaze. When this in effect, the mobile suit is more powerful than any other but with only a very limited time.

**GAT-F900A GALAXY**

**Model number:** GAT-F900A  
**Code name:** Galaxy Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator:** Verwustung  
**Pilot:** Irene Isolder  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.50 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 83.50 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (dark blue-white-violet), "Schwarze Bohrung" beam absorbent wings  
**Fixed armaments:**  
"Igelstellung V" 40mm multi-barrel CIWS x 2  
MK-055 "Death" heavy beam scythe x 1  
MK-854 "Myria" plasma cannon x 2  
MK-498 beam shield generator x 2  
**Optional Armament: **MK-547 high energy beam rifle  
**Technical notes and history:**  
Galaxy Gundam was the final and most powerful unit under the 'Celestial' Gundam series. Like Nova Gundam, it is also lacking in terms of weaponry but its beam absorbent wings make up its flaw. These wings will absorb any type of beam attacks launched on them and will restore the unit's energy supply accordingly. And with the cold and precision of Irene's piloting skills, this mobile suit is extremely dangerous to be deal with.


	5. Chapter 4: Havoc

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:  
**Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:  
**Sorry for the delayed chapter, guys. Hope you guys haven't give up on this story. Oh, have you guys watched the GSD Final Episode Plus? It failed. HARD.

Minor spoilers: Some characters from SEED Astray/SEED DESTINY Astray will feature at some part of the story.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**Chapter 4: Havoc**

**Junk Guild Base**

A man with black hair and white highlights was watching the live feed of the battle occuring in Orb. Beside him, a woman with similar color of hair. Her hair was long and wavy. The man stroked it gently.

"It's starting again..." she said.

"Yeah. Will Lowe be alright? Even with the arrival of Freedom and Destiny, those four mobile suits are certainly no pushovers."

She chuckled and then held his hand. "Of course our leader will be okay. But I know you'll go down there to help."

He smiled. "Heh. You already figured out, huh?"

The woman pinched his arm playfully. "Of course. I'm your wife, right?"

He pulled her close. "Right on. But do I have your permission for it?"

She hugged her husband. "As long as you come back here, that is..."

"Of course I will." He then kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, Mina."

Later in the hangar, he was starting up his mobile suit as he pondered what he was about to do.

"Twenty long years...and still..."

Then, his wife Mina appeared on the display. "Everything's ready and good to go."

"Ah, thanks Mina. I'll come back ASAP. I promise."

She gave him a wink. "I hold on to that, dear."

The main hangar door opened and he pushed forward. "Canard Pars, Dreadnought. Heading out!"

* * *

Shinn, having to cope with two opponents muttered a curse as his sword swing missed Starchase yet again. Then, he instinctively avoided Irene's attack from behind. He started to sense that both of them didn't give their all.

"They are just playing around. What's their purpose? To reserve their energy?"

Then, he detected another mobile suit approaching. It was the Neo Justice and Ashton launched a HiMAT attack at both opposing units. Starchase managed to avoid it while Galaxy simple used its wings to absorb most of the beam attacks.

"Ashton?"

Neo Justice floated beside Destiny. "Yeah, it's me, Uncle Shinn."

"Adora. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's with Uncle Xan and the others now."

"Glad to hear it. Now, are you up for this?"

"I don't know how I will fare against them, but I won't let them have their way. Not with my mother down there."

Shinn smiled as he pushed forward towards their opponents. "That's good enough to hear. Let's go."

Before Ashton could move, Maya, in her Nova Gundam stood alongside her companions.

"Hey, we can deal with them, Miss." Anton said.

"He's right, Maya. We can manage. You shouldn't get involved in this." Irene added.

However, Maya was adamant about it. "No. Master Eckehart's plan must go smoothly. I won't allow this plan to go awry."

With that, she pulled out both beam sabers and exchanged attacks with Shinn. Anton shrugged while Irene managed a sigh.

"Looks like we have no choice, yeah?"

"I guess so..."

With that, the battle started anew. This time, it's three on two.

On the other side, Strike Freedom and Legacy were engaged in an intense melee battle where neither gain the upperhand. Kira could feel something different about his opponent. While Rau's objective was bent on humanity's extinction while Rey acted solely because of Dullindal. And thus, they attacked with much aggression. Roy's style of piloting was almost identical to the two but Kira could sense the calmness about him. There were nothing hostile or malice surrounding him. And that fact disturbed Kira. He then fired a mighty blast from the chest cannon and Roy calmly deflected the shot away.

"Don't compare me to those two, Ultimate Coordinator. My abilities are far beyond them."

"What is your purpose here?" Kira demanded.

"We are just making our presence known to the world, for now. Nothing more. I assure you, there will be no casualties to the citizens. Like our leader, we despise violence. But that doesn't mean we won't use it against you."

* * *

Xander was discussing further plans to resolve the current problem with Jess and Lowe.

"Hey Xan. Isn't it time for you to use your unit?" Jess asked.

Xander looked at him then smiled. "Hahaha. They can handle them. But eventually, I have to use it soon though."

Then a woman in formal military approached them and saluted Xander. He blinked.

"General Xander Darklighter."

"Yes. What can I do for you, Ensign Murakumo?"

"With the orders by Chief Representative Attha, you, your family and your friends are to aboard Seraphim as soon as possible."

"Seraphim?" Lowe said.

"Aye. It's the newest Orb battleship." Xander replied before returning his gaze to Mai. "Very well, we'll do as ordered. Please have some of the guys to load these mobile suits inside."

"Yes Sir."

"But before that, I have to go back home for a little while."

* * *

After the council meeting, Athrun and Yzak were walking along the corridor towards the mobile suit hangar.

"They doesn't seem to agree with your decision." Yzak said.

"I know. But what is the point in attacking a colony that is not there? Until we discover their intents, we have to keep the situation away from the public."

"You're planning to fight again, isn't it?"

"If it can't be helped, I will."

Two ZAFT soldiers saluted them and opened the door. They went inside to see the Infinite Justice standing proud alongside Yzak's reconstructed Duel Gundam, Second Duel. Athrun glanced at Yzak.

"Is Athena ready for battle?"

"Yeah. It is. Captain Taylor Gladys is handling it pretty well. Pray tell me, if you do fight, who will overlook things here?"

Athrun smiled. "How about...you?"

"Bastard, don't you even suggest my name."

"Of course I won't. Since your daughter is on Athena, you might wanna come aboard too. But I'm not sure what your wife will say..."

"Ugh...about that. She's planning to come along should I do that..."

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria entered their home and greeted by Mary Ann.

"Welcome back, Master Xander, Mistress Maria."

Lunamaria smiled at the old maid. "We're back, Mary Ann."

"Where are the children?"

"Mary, there's a fighting going on here. And you must go to a safer place." Xander explained.

"But where will you go?"

Xander and Lunamaria looked at each other before the husband replied. "We...have to fight once again..."

Mary Ann closed her eyes then looked at Xander. "I understand. But please let me come along."

The couple was surprised by the request. "Mary, you musn't! We can't guarantee your safety." Lunamaria warned.

"Maria's right. We can't take you." Xander added.

"Mistress Christine wanted me to look after all of you. I promised her that. So, please..."

"Mother..." Lunamaria muttered as Xander stood in silence, thinking of his mother who passed away five years ago. He then placed his hands on his maid's shoulders.

"Mary, you've been looking after me since the day I was born. To me, you are the best nanny anyone could have and I'm thankful of that."

Mary Ann blushed upon that statement. "Master Xander..."

"And now you're taking care of my children as if they are yours. We, especially Zack and Rina would never want to lose you. So please, stand by us a while longer. And do cope with my stubbornness in the meantime."

Mary Ann smiled and hugged Xander. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now you better get ready. I have a _friend_ to pick up."

* * *

After seeing most of his long range beam attacks were useless against Galaxy Gundam, Ashton pulled out the combat knife and upon a press on the switch, it extended into a 15 meter anti-ship sword. He then detached the backpack of his unit and used it as a subflight lifter. Seeing this, Irene re-ignited her beam scythe and moved towards her opponent. Ashton did the same and the two weapons clashed. They were equal on the first run and they proceeded to another and the cycle went on.

"Get out of here!" Ashton shouted.

"Only if Valten says so, boy." Irene retorted.

Shinn's problem was now doubled as he had to deal with the speed and ferocity of Starchase and Nova's unorthodox movement. Maya fired with the dual cannon and Shinn countered with a blast from his beam rifle. Explosions occurred upon impact and Anton used this chance attacking Shinn from behind. Shinn knew this and threw an elbow behind. Anton avoided it but got hit by a powerful kick from his opponent. Seeing his opponent failed to recover in time, Shinn pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Starchase. The throwing weapon cut off its left leg. Before Shinn could add further damage, Maya came in from behind attempting a cross-slash with her dual sabers but he easily dodged it and with quick reflexes, he pulled out the beam rifle and blasted away one of Nova's dual ram cannon. Both Maya and Anton were forced to regroup.

Anton snickered. "Damn. That guy IS powerful. I like it."

There was no end to the duel between Kira and Roy as both exchanged attacks and barely scratched each other.

"What are you trying to accomplish? Genocide? The extinction of humanity?" Kira yelled.

"To put this world in its place, of course. Total chaos." Roy calmly replied.

Kira was speechless upon that reply. "There is no way we allow that to happen!"

Before Kira could move in to attack, Valten's red mobile suit Vengeance Gundam appeared in front of him.

"Of course you lot won't allow it. That is why we need to eliminate all possible resistance."

Kira could feel a familiar aura from Valten. "Who are you? You're not Xander..."

Valten laughed. "Of course not. My name is Valten Eckehart. This is our first meeting, Kira Yamato. The Ultimate Coordinator. Me and my friends are called _Verwustung_."

"Verwustung..?"

"It means 'havoc' my friend. Roy, you go and help out Maya and Anton. I will handle this."

Roy nods. "As you wish."

After Roy left, Valten pulled out both of his beam sabers. "Now let me see what you have."

* * *

Lacus and Andrew entered the bridge of Orb's new battleship Seraphim. Andrew looked around the interior in awe.

"It is spacious indeed. No wonder the Archangel was replaced by this."

The captain's seat turned to reveal who was in charge of it. It was Yvonne Norman.

"Welcome aboard Seraphim, you two."

"Yvonne. Where are the others? The children especially..." Lacus asked.

"Don't worry about that. I already asked Ensign Murakumo to pick them up. As soon as we're done with everything, we'll launch."

Then, Mai contacted the bridge. "Captain Norman. We just arrived as you have requested."

"Good. Where is General Darklighter?"

"He have some...matters to attend to. And he would like to have a few of the crew to pick up a few mobile suits."

"Permission granted. I'll notify the mobile suit crew."

The door opened and the Elthmann couple entered. Dearka waved.

"Hi there. Care for us to join?"

"Geez. I can't believe this thing happens just when I just got the grasp of cooking a perfect stew!" Miriallia moaned.

"Now, now. You can always do it in the cafe, you know."

"Shut it! I'll take the communications seat then."

"Guess I'll be...the mobile suit pilot?"

Yvonne smiled. "Welcome aboard, Dearka, Miria."

* * *

Shinn is getting more and more advantageous as his opponents were forced to avoid all his attacks. With Starchase's damaged leg, Anton had lost its balance and wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks if not because of his high-speed mobile suit. While Maya had nothing much to worry about, she still had to protect her comrade by resorting to long range attacks to delay Shinn. He was about to press on another attack when Roy joined in and fired with the DRAGOON cannons. He avoided it and took some time to look closer at Legacy Gundam.

"No. That is not Legend. And the pilot is not Rey either. But this feeling..."

"Take him to the enclave and wait until we returned." Roy instructed.

Maya nods. "Affirmative. Let's go, Anton. We did enough for today."

Anton reluctantly agreed. "Sure, sure."

With that, both Nova and Starchase left the scene. Roy re-ignited his beam javelin and moved towards Shinn. Shinn pulled out his sword and the two clashed without delay.

"Who are you?" Shinn demanded.

"You should know who I am, Shinn Asuka."

"You are not Rey!"

"He and I have some similarities but we are not the same. But in time, you will know."

Things were going bad for Ashton as Irene just took out the Fatum subflight. And without it, Neo Justice won't last long in air. Ashton discarded the anti-ship sword and used the beam saber instead to lessen the burden of his unit. Despite that, Ashton was inexperience and Irene knocked him around before eventually went for the kill with her beam scythe.

"Death to all who oppose me!" Irene yelled.

"Dammit! Is this it?" Ashton cursed.

Suddenly, Kira and Valten felt an overwhelming presence from above. A white mobile suit that is Dreadnought Gundam entered Orb air territory and launched a beam blast with its dual beam cannon, causing Irene to back away from Ashton's Neo Justice.

"You...who are YOU?" Irene shouted.

"Canard Pars of the Junk Guild." Canard casually replied.

Suddenly, Kira recognized the voice. The two had met at Malchio's orphanage more 20 years ago.

(But Lowe never mentioned him before...)

Seeing this, Valten managed a smile. "Wow. So much help. I think this is a good time to leave. Let's go, both of you."

Roy nods and turned to Shinn. "We shall settle this matter another time."

With that, Vengeance, Legacy and Galaxy left Orb. Canard helped out Ashton to maintain his balance in mid air.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Let's go to the Seraphim. Just got the message from Yvonne." Shinn suggested.

Kira nods. "Yeah. Let's go. Lead the way, Shinn."

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria were standing in front of a vault located deep beneath their mansion. They have their eyes scanned by the security system before a monotonic voice boomed in the air.

"Welcome back, Master Xander, Mistress Maria."

Xander smiled. "Glad to hear you, ANGEL."

"I could say the same, Master. It has been ten years, eleven months, twenty-two days, three hours, twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds since the last time we talked."

The couple laughed. "THAT long, huh?" Lunamaria said.

Xander shrugged. "Indeed it is, dear. Anyway, I trust you have been keeping our _friends_ in shape?"

"Of course I did, Master. It was your last order before you left this place."

"Very well. Please open the door. The time has come for _them_ to help us."

"As you wish."

There was a loud click and the massive door opened and the two walked inside to see two mobile suits standing in their respective docks. Xander stopped in front of the Forgiven Gundam.

"Looks like I'm gonna need your help again, my friend. I was hoping that you would stay here indefinitely..."

Lunamaria held his hand tight. "Xan..."

"I know, Maria. We need to do this to protect the children."

Lunamaria winked at him. "Let us look at it this way. It's my chance to test out this unit we have made together."

Xander looked at the other unit. It was slightly shorter than Forgiven with a pair of feather-like wings. He smiled.

"Hm. And you gave a very nice name for it. Can't say I like it."

"Oh, shut it! You've lost the bet back then!"

"Okay, okay. I know that." He then pulled her by the waist. "What can I do without you?"

His wife blushed and the two kissed. "Don't you start with that, dear."

Xander laughed. "Okay, okay. Ahem. ANGEL, initiate the launch sequence. We're going out."

"Acknowledged. Launching sequence initiated. Please get into the mobile suits."

Xander and Lunamaria entered their respective units. Then, their units were moved onto the launching deck. The door opened on the side of the island as Xander turned on the system.

"Damn. It's been twenty years. We're getting too old for this, yeah?"

"Xan, stop being grumpy!"

"Oh, my bad."

"ORB-120A. YOU ARE CLEAR FOR LAUNCH!"

Xander winked at Lunamaria on the display. "That's your cue, honey."

"Right. I'll be going to Seraphim."

"I'm gonna check on our friend Valten for a while. Won't be long."

"Fine. Just be careful. Lunamaria Darklighter, Darkhawke. Flying out!"

With that, the Darkhawke Gundam skidded on the platform and shot towards the sky, turning on its phase shift colors of purple and black. It then transformed into its mobile armor mode in the likeness of a hawk.

"WOOO-HOOO!" She screamed on top of her lungs. "This is a success!"

* * *

**Unknown Mobile Colony**

A pink battleship was leaving the colony, cautiously approaching Earth. Despite its sheer size, the ship was unmanned and everything was computerized and controlled by its _pilot_. The terminal inside the cockpit flickered as the system calculated all the possibilities while descending through the atmosphere.

(Astray...Red, Blue, Gold, Out Frame...)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
A once in a month update? It seems so.

In case some of you got mixed up some of the Astray/new characters I've put in, here are a short summary for each of them;

**Lowe Guele:** Gundam Astray Red Frame pilot. Leader/engineer of the Junk Guild.

**Jess Rabble:** Gundam Astray Out Frame pilot. Chief editor of Orb's leading newspaper. Once was called 'Jess of the Rabble'.

**Canard Pars:** Dreadnought Gundam pilot. Once a part of the Ultimate Coordinator project that created Kira Yamato. A probable genetic brother to Kira and Cagalli though the two didn't know about it. Deemed as a failed subject and was seduced by Gilbert Dullindal to hunt down Kira. They finally met at Malchio's orphanage after the events of the first war. But Canard decided to abandon his quest and get on with his life. Now living as a pilot for the Junk Guild with Rondo Mina Sahaku.

**Mina Pars:** Gundam Astray Gold Frame AMATU pilot. Her real name was Rondo Mina Sahaku. Her family was once a part of Orb's richest family. Had a twin brother named Rondo Gina Sahaku but he was killed by the Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. She met and battled Canard on a few encounters before the two eventually fell for each other.

**Mai Murakumo:** Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second pilot. Daughter of former Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. Gai finally retired from mercenary life and left Mai, entrusting her with the Blue Frame.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

Aboard _Seraphim_, Elena was looking around the hangar with her roller blades on until she stopped in front of a mobile suit different from the rest. It was shorter and its slender figure suggested that the suit was intended for female pilots.

"You like that one, kid?"

She turned around to see Dearka standing behind her. She then nodded and her father smiled.

"It is called _Splitterstern_. It was one of Xander's older designs. But then he handed it to me and I made my own modifications on it. Unlike other suits that rely on rifles and beam sabers, this one was equipped with a beam bow on the forearm and can be fired up to six beam arrows at a time. It is also extremely agile compared to others."

"Wow, sounds awesome, dad."

"Heh heh. You think so? But if you really want it, you need to have some training in using it."

* * *

Ashton and Canard were chatting in the lounge when Cagalli entered. The Chief Representative hugged her son without a word. Canard simply smiled. 

"Are you okay, son? I was worried when I've heard you involved in the battle."

"I'm okay, mom. There's nothing to worry about."

Cagalli heaved a sigh. "There's nothing I can say to prevent you from fighting, right?"

"Ah, afraid so, mom. Sorry."

Cagalli shook. "It's alright. I trust Xander's judgment in letting you involved."

"Say, do I act like dad when he was young?" Ashton asked. Cagalli chuckled.

"Yes, you are." She then turned to Canard who was about to leave. She bowed. "Thank you for helping my son..."

Canard smiled before saying his name. "Canard Pars. Just call me Canard, Chief Representative. I'm from the Junk Guild."

Cagalli smiled back in return and at that moment, a strange feeling struck her when their eyes met. She shrugged it off quickly. "Thank you, Canard. You may stay on this ship until when you have decided to leave."

Canard bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Adora entered the bridge to see her mother giving out instructions to the crew before the ship's officially launched. Yvonne turned to her and hugged her daughter. 

"Adora! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Yeah. I'm okay, mom. Everyone is taking care of each other. You don't have to worry."

"I know I shouldn't. But as a mother, I should. Where's your father?"

"Tuning up his unit as usual, I guess." Yvonne sighed knowing full well that her husband doesn't want to be disturbed when doing so.

"I see. Oh well..."

"Yvonne, an unknown mobile suit requesting a transmission." Miriallia informed.

"Patch it through, Miria." Yvonne said.

Seconds later, Lunamaria appeared on screen. "Lunamaria Darklighter requesting for touchdown, Captain Yvonne Norman Asuka."

Yvonne smiled. "Permission granted, Instructor. You may land. Where's that General?"

"General Darklighter have some...unfinished business to attend. He will come shortly."

* * *

Kei and Mwu were examining the extent of the damaged Akatsuki. According to the mechanic, it will be ready for battle within at least a week. 

"You got trashed real good, son." Mwu commented.

"Sorry, dad. The guy who did it claimed to be my grandfather. What did he mean?"

Mwu froze upon hearing it. "Tell me, Kei. Did your sense tingled exactly the same way when you're around me?"

Kei nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn it! It supposed to end 20 years ago!" Mwu cursed.

"Do you know...him dad?"

"Kei, he's...the clone of my father. Genetically speaking, he's your grandfather. But all of the clones supposed to be extinct by now. Even if they exist, they will be too old to pilot a mobile suit."

* * *

The members of Verwustung gathered at a cove not far from Orb. 

"You alright, Anton?" Valten asked the eager-to-fight pilot.

Anton nodded. "Yeah. Everything's peachy here. They are stronger than I thought."

"Now we have to repair his unit. But how?" Irene said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Our support is entering the atmosphere as we speak." Roy replied calmly.

Then, Valten felt a familiar presence. He smiled and got into his mobile suit.

"Master Eckehart, where are you going?" Maya asked from below.

"Someone already found us, apparently. I'll go and hold him off."

"Should we make our move?" Irene asked.

Valten shook. "No, you don't have to. He just wants to get to me. Roy, take care of things here."

"Understood."

"Please be careful!" Maya shouted. Valten smiled at her. This had caused her to blush.

"I will, Miss."

Vengeance Gundam then left the area for Orb. Valten didn't have to wait long for his pursuer to appear. A silver-white mobile suit floating magnificiently. The head crescent X-17A DICIASSETTE shone brightly as dark clouds slowly dispersed.

"So, I finally get to see the legendary Forgiven."

"Congratulations to you, I guess? Before we commence, I need to know your purpose for this." Xander asked, keeping his emotions in control.

"Chaos. Is that not good enough for you?"

"Your TRUE purpose, I mean. There is more to this."

Valten smiled as he pulled out a beam saber. "Beat me and I'll let you know. How's that?"

Xander did the same. "Very well. If you insist."

* * *

Same as Kei and Mwu, Lowe and Jess were examining the badly damaged Out Frame. 

"It is _fixable_ but it will take a while. Plus, some of the parts were only available at the base." Lowe informed.

"We need to take this to the base, then." Jess said.

"I've thought a few upgrades for it. Maybe this is the right time to do so."

"Still scheming as always, huh?" Jess smirked.

* * *

Still in her school uniform, Laura was hugged by her mother Lacus with Kira looked on. 

"I'm so glad to see you safe, dear."

Laura smiled. "Me too, mother. Zack...I mean, everyone else has been taking care of me."

Kira tilted his head. "Zack? Hm? What's going on here?"

Laura turned red while Lacus giggled.

"Father! It is not what you think!"

* * *

"Mobile suits loading complete." one of the bridge crew announced. 

"We also received a transmission from HQ. There's a battle going on at a small island not far from here. They also have sent us the coordinates." Miriallia informed.

Yvonne nodded. "Alright. All hands on their post! Seraphim, prepare to launch! Head for the coordinate given!"

* * *

The battle was intensely fought and evenly matched as far as both Xander and Valten are concerned. Even with using two beam sabers, Valten couldn't break Xander's defence as the latter defended very masterfully. 

"Not bad at all, old man." Valten said as they took a moment to rest.

"Age comes with experience, Valten." Xander replied. "Or are you holding back against me?"

Valten smiled. "You saw through me. But too bad it's late."

Before Xander could do a thing, a massive positron blast came from the sky and he avoided without much trouble. The blast however, hit the waters and caused a massive wave that covered the small island. He looked up to see gigantic pink mobile suit with black and yellow stripes descending from the atmosphere.

"That's..."

Then, he remembered the monster of a mobile suit that is Destroy Gundam. Seizing this oppurtunity, Valten signaled his comrades to make haste for the newly arrived mobile suit.

"Hurry! Get into that thing! On the double!"

With that, Legacy, Nova, Galaxy and the damaged Starchase left their hiding area.

"Do you need asistance?" Roy asked.

"I'll manage, Roy. You go on ahead."

"Dammit!" Xander cursed.

"There's nothing you can do now, my friend." Valten said. "But as promised, there won't be any casualties for today."

With that, Vengeance turned around and left for the mobile suit as Valten's companions entered it from the side of its main body.

* * *

Everyone aboard _Seraphim_ looked at the gigantic mobile suit as it came into view in awe. Kira, Mwu, Yvonne and Cagalli remembered the last time they encountered a mobile suit of that kind. The shape and designs of the mobile suit was strikingly familiar and different from Destroy. 

"Is that...Aegis?" Kira muttered.

Cagalli gasped. "No way..."

Then, Lowe and Jess entered the bridge. "That's not Aegis. But it does took the designs from it." the Junk Guild leader said.

"You actually saw that monstrosity?" Mwu asked.

Lowe nodded. "A nightmare that supposed to end twenty-two years ago. It is called..._Regenerate_."

* * *

Xander was thinking on how to fight against the monster until Shinn's Destiny launched from Seraphim and took a place next to him. 

"Any thoughts on this, Shinn?"

"Do you accept 'no' as an answer?"

Xander chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that."

Regenerate Gundam then moved its left hand and launched several beam attacks from each of its fingers. The duo was forced to deflect them away to protect Orb from being hit.

"Dammit, we can't deflect 'em all!" Xander gave a shout.

"Too bad Akatsuki had been damaged. Otherwise, this will be easy." Shinn remarked.

* * *

In her Blue Frame Second, Mai was turning on the system as it was carried into the launching deck. Then, Miriallia commed in. 

"Which pack do you wish to use, Ensign Murakumo?"

"Give me the Tactical Arms pack. And please, call me Mai."

"Very well, Mai."

Then, the Tactical Arms pack was slowly attached to the back as the door opened.

Yvonne appeared this time on screen. "Ensign, good luck."

Mai nodded. "Thank you, Captain. Mai Murakumo, Blue Frame Second. Going out!"

* * *

Regenerate suddenly ceased its attacks after it spotted the Blue Frame launched from _Seraphim_. Xander and Shinn took this brief moment to catch their breath. 

"Damn, I must be getting old." Xander said, breathing heavily.

"Hah. Now you realized it?" Shinn teased the older pilot.

"Shut it, kid. Here comes the Ensign."

The Blue Frame positioned itself beside Forgiven, staring at their huge opponent.

"So this is the mobile suit my father had been talking about..." Mai remarked.

"What? This is the Regenerate Lowe had been saying?" Xander asked.

Mai nodded. "Most likely, General."

Suddenly, the giant mobile suit moved its hand in Mai's direction. "Astrays..." it hummed before launching several blast at her. Seeing this, Xander and Shinn aided her in deflecting the blasts away. Regenerate was about to launch another attack when Valten shouted.

"Cease it at once, Gray! You will have more oppurtunities to play later!"

Regenerate stopped upon the command. "As you wish, Master."

"Good. Now let's return to the base."

"Yes, Master."

With that, Vengeance boarded inside and Regenerate converted into its mobile armor form that was as big as a standard battleship. It then left the bewildered trio heading towards atmosphere. Xander uttered the last words that described the scene.

"What the flying hell?"

* * *

At ZAFT headquarters, Athrun and Yzak were discussing plans with the commanders from their respective fleets about the next plan of action. Then a soldier came up to Yzak. 

"Sir, we have confirmed that the mobile colony just appeared outside Earth's atmosphere."

Yzak nodded. "Good. Is _Athena_ ready?"

"Ready at your command, sir."

Yzak turned to Athrun. "Decision?"

Athrun smiled and nodded. "Very well. Tell Captain Gladys to launch when we get onboard."

* * *

Back at _Seraphim_, Xander was the last person to leave the hangar, holding Wolf's Blade, his family's sacred heirloom. 

(That guy. He's holding back against me. Playing around with my current state of mind...)

"XAN!"

He looked up to see Lunamaria glomped him. "Whoa there, honey! What gives?"

"I watched your fight. It looked like you're be in trouble. I was worried."

"Oh, that. There's nothing for you to worry about, okay?" Xan leaned, trying to kiss his wife but she pulled away.

"Don't you lie to me and pretend like there is nothing! I could see it clearly, Xan! The next time you fight him..."

Lunamaria trembled. Xander grabbed her and pulled close. "I won't get myself killed, Maria. Trust me, believe me..."

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Xan..."

"Hush, Maria. Things will be alright in the end, I promise you that."

They briefly kissed before Miriallia announced of another new arrival.

"An unknown Murasame unit is coming onboard. All mobile suit crew get ready. And do not worry, it is not the enemy."

"Murasame?" Lunamaria asked in surprise.

Xander smiled. "Hm. Must be her."

"Wait. Do you mean..."

Xander went back to the hangar followed by his wife.

* * *

The blue Murasame unit landed on the platform and its pilot got off. She was wearing a cybernetic armor. Her long, blue hair waved gently with her eyes stared at the approaching Darklighter couple. Xander smiled. 

"Welcome aboard, ANGEL. But do you really need to come all the way here?"

The female android's eyes flickered as her system calculated all the possibilities.

"Primary directive: Protect my master, Xander Darklighter and his family. This is the only way I can do so. By transferring all my memory and programs into this incomplete body."

"Hey, hey. You don't even asked my permission for this." Xander stated at his creation.

"Primary directive overrides all your orders, master. This is necessary."

Xander sighed. "Dang. Looks like I have to tweak that part. But you have my permission to be here. Please go to the main lounge in the meantime. I'll arrange a maintainence session for you."

ANGEL nodded. "As you command."

With that, she left the area. Xander sighed in relief.

"Xan?"

He turned to Lunamaria. "Yeah?"

"Just how in the world did you managed to create that body for her? It's so..."

"Sexy?" Xander finished the sentence, causing her to blush.

"Err...yeah."

"Umm...I based it on your...uh...measurements when you were nineteen..."

"I see. SO THAT'S WHY YOU WERE PEEKING AT ME BACK THEN!"

Xander stepped back after he felt his wife's temper flared up.

"Maria, it's not what you think..."

"I don't wanna hear any explanation from you, Darklighter."

With that, Lunamaria chased Xander all around the ship, shouting death threats along the way.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 6: Moments

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
Sorry for the late update. I know the sin is heavy and all but...CURSE THE WRITER'S BLOCK! And lack of motivation, yeah.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**MBF-W12 SPLITTERSTERN**

**Model number:** MBF-W12  
**Code name:** Splitterstern Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype long range assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete Inc.  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Elena Elthmann  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 15 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 65.0 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** compact Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (red-white-blue), Mirage Colloid virus spreader  
**Fixed armaments:**  
XMI-GED78C 25mm CIWS x 2  
MB-M586 "Stabber" beam dagger x 2  
MB-S217 "Etranger" beam bow x 1**  
Optional armament:** MB-S874 "Remover" sniper beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:**  
Splitterstern's earliest designs was made by Xander Darklighter who aimed for a more 'feminine' mobile suit. He eventually hit a block and couldn't continue the project. Rather than throwing the designs away, he handed it to Dearka Elthmann who improved it further by taking off many heavy armaments from Xander's design. To make up for it, Dearka installed the Mirage Colloid virus spreader similar to Shinn Asuka's Destiny Gundam and the earlier Blitz Gundam. But rather than generating after images of it or rendering it invisible, Splitterstern's virus simply infected any radar/sensory system from detecting it. Thus, making it ideal for sniping operation without the need to be invisible. The beam bow installed added further funcionality to this unit. The bow was entirely made of beam and other than Dearka, nobody knew how it functioned without the need of a beam generator like the normal beam saber. Up to six beam arrows can be fired at the same time if the pilot was skilled enough in using it.

**Chapter 6: Moments**

Onboard the ship _Athena_, Captain Taylor Gladys was overseeing the final preparations for the ship's launch after sending out a message to his adopted family, the Fllagas.

"Captain," one of the crew said, "Supreme Chairman Zala and Representative Jule is on board."

He smiled and got up from his seat. "Thank you. I'll go and meet them at the lounge."

* * *

Athrun and Yzak were escorted towards the bridge when a woman was waiting for them at lounge. She had grown her hair all these years but still retained that unusual calmness. Yzak winced. 

"Ugh, Shiho..."

Shiho put up her index finger, signaling a 'no'. "Don't you start, Yzak. I won't leave this ship no matter what you are trying to say. Clear?"

Athrun chuckled upon his friend's sigh of resignation. Taylor then entered the scene and formally saluted both men.

"Greetings, Chairman Zala, Representative Jule. Welcome to the _Athena_."

The PLANT Supreme Chairman smiled. "Thank you for arranging us on board in such a short time."

"There is no need for that, sir. After all, you are the appointed leader of PLANT."

"Is everything ready?" Yzak asked. Taylor nodded.

"The mobile suits already been loaded. We are good to go."

Athrun nodded. "Very well. Lead us to the bridge, Captain."

* * *

Orb, the ship _Seraphim_

Kira and Shinn were ready to leave the ship. The two had been assigned to stay in Orb to defend it from any possible attacks that might happen.

"Laura, are you sure about this?" Kira asked his daughter about her decision to stay on board.

Laura nodded. "Yes, father. My friends are here, after all. And I have so many things to catch up with them."

"Okay, dear. Just be careful, okay?" Lacus said, holding Kira by the waist.

"I will, Mother."

Kira looked up and saw Canard tuning his Dreadnought. Remembering of what he did earlier, Kira let go of Lacus, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Kira, what's wrong?"

"I have to thank that guy for his help." he replied, pointing at Canard.

* * *

Canard looked up upon seeing Kira approached him. He jumped down from the cockpit of his unit. 

"Yes?"

Kira extended his right hand. "I'd like to thank you for the help."

"Ah, there's no big deal in that." Both then shook hands.

Kira introduced himself. "Kira Yamato."

Canard nodded in acknowledgement. "Canard Pars. From the Junk Guild. A pleasure to meet you, General."

"Same here. We've met at Malchio's Orphanage twenty years ago, I believe."

"Yes, we indeed saw each other. We never get the chance to talk, though."

"I'm sure you have your reason of leaving when we saw each other..."

Canard nodded. "Yes, I did. But we'll touch that on our next meeting."

"I'll hold on to that."

* * *

As Kira boot up his Strike Freedom, Lacus looked up at him, puzzled. 

"You met him before?"

"So you noticed. Yeah, but that was long ago. After the first war."

"I see."

"I felt something strange when we shook hands. Something...warmth, comfortable. Like we've met even before that."

"If you felt it that way, he can't be bad, right?"

"Heh. Probably."

* * *

In a room near the hangar, ANGEL was undergoing her first maintenance in years. Xander was doing some tweaking to her core programming and optimizing her combat capabilities should the need arise. Lunamaria entered the room moments later. 

"Xan, I've heard that both Kira and Shinn were assigned to remain in Orb."

Xander glanced at his wife. "Make sense. What about us?"

"Let's see. Us, Dearka, Kei, Mai and the kids are to remain with us. This ship has been ordered to go into space, to pursue the enemy."

"I see. What about Junk Guild?"

"All three of them will return to their base after we entered space. The Out Frame suffered heavy damage and repairs can only be done there."

Xander stopped and looked outside. "I see."

"Xan?" Lunamaria asked, breaking the unusual silence between them.

"Why now, after all these years? I never want our children to experience war the way we did..."

Lunamaria then hugged him from behind. "Others felt the same way too, Xan."

"I know, Maria. But do you think they are prepared for this? I fear that they'll freak out on battlefield."

"You don't have to worry. Others already briefed their kids about it. They'll do just fine after some proper training."

"Ah, I hope so..."

"How's ANGEL?"

"Adjusted some of her modules so that she could act...in a more _humanely_ way."

"Like, acting totally independantly?"

"More or less. But she still have to take orders from us. Who knows what will happen if she acts totally on her own. So, how about your sister?"

"Oh, Meyrin? She decided to go back to PLANT to do some scouting."

Xander raised his brows curiously. "Scouting on what? Our enemy or men?"

* * *

Zack was standing in front of Valiant, wondering what he should do. He then recalled the times when his parents told him and Sarina about both Bloody Valentine Wars. And he had grown to hate wars and anything to do with it. Including mobile suits. 

"Zack?"

He turned around to see Laura beside him. "Laura. You're not going back with your parents?"

"No. My friends are all here and I want to be with them as long as possible."

"I see."

"I've been wanting to ask this for sometime. Do you mind?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you...have a girlfriend?"

Zack coughed and gagged and choked upon the question. "Wh...what's that question for? Of course I don't have any!"

"I...I'm sorry...I..."

Zack held her wrist. "It's alright, Laura. It was me who allowed you to ask that, right?"

Laura blushed upon the touch. "Y...yes. You're right..."

* * *

Sarina watched her twin brother and smiled in amusement upon his reaction to Laura's question. _"Go for it, bro!"_

"Hm? What are you watching, Rina?"

Sarina froze and turned around. It was Kei. The handsome pilot looked at the scene between Zack and Laura. "It's not nice peeping on them, you know..."

"Oh, just shut it, Kei."

"How about a date with me sometime?"

Sarina paused. The stared at him. "You haven't give up on me yet, do you?"

"I haven't and I won't." replied Kei, firmly. Sarina sighed.

"Oh well. I suppose we can have one before we're going to space."

Kei widened his eyes in disbelief. "Really? I mean...is it okay?"

Sarina narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't want me to repeat that, right?"

* * *

Shinn was ready to depart when Yvonne called him. She was followed by Adora. 

"Are you planning to leave without telling us?" the ship captain asked, folding her arms.

"Eh, well...it's not like we'll never gonna see each other again, right?"

Yvonne turned away. "Hmph! I hate you."

Shinn shrugged. "Older women. I just don't get them..." he muttered to himself.

Yvonne raised a brow. "Oh? Who's old?"

"Eh? Umm...nothing! Really!"

"Hm? You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Heh. Good. Before you go..."

Shinn raised his brow. "Before I go..?"

Before he could finish, Yvonne pulled him close and their lips touched. She pulled away after a few moments, smiling. "Be careful, okay?"

Shinn smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I will. And you should do the same too."

Yvonne nodded. "You don't need to remind me, silly." She then pinched her husband's cheek lightly. "After all, I have to take care of my crew. Not to mention our daughter."

Shinn nodded. "I know." He turned to Adora. "Come over here, Adora." His daughter obliged.

"Yes, Dad?"

Shinn hugged her. "Take care of your mother. At least until we are together again, okay?"

"I will, Dad."

* * *

Everyone on the bridge looked on as ANGEL interfaced directly with the ship's system. She then opened her eyes. 

"All is done. If you wish Captain, I can navigate this ship."

Yvonne smiled from her seat. "That won't be necessary for now, ANGEL."

ANGEL nodded. "As you wish. I will take my leave now."

* * *

Along the countryside of Orb, Xander was driving his car wildly with Lunamaria shouting and screaming in delight. 

"Hey, stop screaming, woman!"

"With you being this crazy, who wouldn't?"

They finally arrived at the cemetery. With both of them wearing black, they kneeled down and bowed in front of two graves that belongs to Xander's parents, Knuth and Christina Reinhardt. After a small prayer, Lunamaria stood up as she looked at her husband stared longingly at both graves.

"Mom, dad. Another war might broke out soon. And this time, my children might be involved. I know that how much protective Maria and I are, they will eventually be drawn into it. When that time comes, please watch over them..."

He then stood up and Lunamaria hugged him. "Xan..."

He smiled. "I'm fine now, Maria. Let's go back."

The wife grinned. "This time, I'll drive."

* * *

Regenerate just docked inside the mobile colony and the members of _Verwustung_ were greeted by several member of the crew. 

"Welcome back, Master Eckehart, Master Le Gard." one of the female crew said. She was wearing a grey uniform in reminiscent of ZAFT's Elite in terms of design. Her short, red hair stood out in the dimly lit hangar.

"Thanks, Callista." Valten replied as Roy simply nodded.

"Your outing at Orb was fruitful, I believe."

Valten nodded. "Very."

"How was the ASH Battle AI fared?"

"It was splendid. It have its flaws and all that but I don't want to see it too perfect. It is your best programming thus far, I'd say."

Callista slightly blushed upon the complement. "It...was nothing, sir. All I did was extracting Ash Gray's brain waves from the dead body. And I just simply designed the AI based on it."

Valten smiled and nodded. "Anyways, Callista. Please meet Anton Van der Wille, Irene Isolder and Maya Almonia. These three will be with us from now on. Everyone, this is Callista Reth, my trusted assistant."

Callista shook hands with the trio. "The pleasure is all mine. Every friend of Master Eckehart is an ally of mine."

"That's sound assuring..." Irene said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Miss Reth. I hope we can get on well." Maya cheerfully said.

"Me too. Being around pretty ladies sure lift my spirit up." Anton remarked with a grin. Irene managed a sigh.

Callista smiled. "Me too. Please. Call me Callista."

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria stopped by the military headquarters on their way back to Seraphim. 

"Can you really cope without us, Chief?" Xander asked Cagalli with Kira and Shinn watched.

The Orb Representative nodded. "Of course we can. Plus, we still have the Archangel should the need arise."

Xander leaned back in his seat. "Guess that will be fine. With two great generals with you..." he grinned as he glanced at both Kira and Shinn.

Kira smiled. "Don't worry, Xander. We will defend Orb no matter what."

"But I'm in need of action here, dammit!" Shinn said, almost shouted.

The others laughed. "Hahaha. That's our Shinn alright." Xander remarked.

Cagalli returned her gaze at Xander. "There's a reason why I assigned you to Seraphim."

Xander raised his brows. "There is?"

"You are the most cool headed general among you three. I just want to ensure that the crew don't do anything reckless."

He scoffed. "Me? Cool headed? I don't think so but thanks for the compliment. And besides, Yvonne knew her responsibilities pretty well."

"Your task is to watch over them, Xander. Especially our children." Cagalli added further.

He sighed. "I knew it."

Shinn grinned while Kira surpressed his laughter.

"I have a handful just dealing with Rina alone, mind you. But with Maria and ANGEL on board, I suppose I'll manage."

* * *

Athrun and Yzak were sitting in their place just behind Taylor as the ship _Athena _made its way towards the coordianates where the mobile colony was last seen. 

"What should we do once we reached there, Supreme Chairman?" the captain asked.

"Try not to get too near. We're not sure how big the colony is on up close." Athrun replied.

"Besides, Orb already sent out their ship to help. And the Earth Alliance will fortify their own defenses should something unexpected arise." Yzak added.

"Yzak, I already received confirmation from the Alliance regarding the mobile suits that caused havoc at Orb. Three of them were stolen from their factory."

Yzak leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I see. That make matters complicated. Guess us veterans have to partake in this, huh?"

Athrun shrugged. "If we have to."

"But do you really want your son to be involved in this? He's no soldier, that's for sure."

"I know that Yzak. But what will you do when your friends are in danger? And Ashton decided to fight. If Cagalli is okay with it, so be it."

* * *

Elena just completed her first mobile suit flight simulation and Dearka was reviewing the results. He grinned. "Well I'll be. You're better than I thought." 

Elena laughed. "What do you expect? I'm your daughter, after all."

"Ah, so that's the reason..." her father couldn't finished the sentence as Mirialia smacked the back of his head.

"OW! What's that for, Mir?"

"You are not making our daughter involved in this war!" she berated, forcing Dearka to cower in fear.

"But honey..."

"No buts, Elthmann! Elena, surely you don't wanna get yourself in danger, right?"

Elena shook her head, much to the surprise of her mother. And the relief of her father.

"Elena..?"

"Mom, I've decided to fight. I just can't let Ashton and Sarina fight for our sake. It's...not fair on them..."

There was a pause. Then, the stern face of Mirialia changed into a smile. "I knew you would say that."

"Mom..."

She then hugged her daughter tight. "You have my blessing, dear."

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

Dearka suddenly interrupted. "Okay, all is fine and dandy. Am I off the hook now, honey?"

Mirialia narrowed her eyes and pointed her index finger at him. "You watch over her, Elthmann. Or you will have a lot to say if something bad happened to our precious."

"Okay, okay. Anything you say. No need to get all worked up. Sheez..."

* * *

Ashton was listening to an engineer on how to use the maintenance terminal when he felt Adora's presence not far from him. 

"Yep?"

"So you made up your mind?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I wish I can fight with you..."

Ashton smiled. "You don't have to, Adora. Just seeing you with us is enough for me."

Adora turned red. "I...I'm thinking of being a mechanic of some sorts."

"Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Of course. I may not seem like it but father taught me a lot on fixing things."

"Heh. I bet he did. Okay then, do lend me your expertise should I need one, okay?"

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria were on their way back to Seraphim when they Kei's golden sports car sped past them. The couple saw Sarina in the front seat. The wife smiled. 

"Kids these days..."

"Say, since when did both of them hooked up?"

Hearing this, Lunamaria poked her husband in the head repeatedly. "You've been busy with work, dear. Though the two don't look like a couple but there are some rumors..."

"Hey, stop with the poke of death there! You're driving for heaven's sake!"

They arrived at the hangar a while later to be greeted by ANGEL.

"Welcome back, Master."

"Thanks how are things around?"

"I have downloaded all the ship's data to my memory banks. I will have total control on the ship should the need arise."

Xander nodded. "Good work, ANGEL. Please go to the maintenance room for further instructions."

"Yes, Master."

With that, the android turned around and left. Xander looked at his watch. "We still have at least three hours before take off. How about we..."

He then pulled Lunamaria by the waist. She smiled. "Pervert."

"Hey, it isn't my fault you're still hot at the age of 40."

Lunamaria narrowed her eyes and pulled him by the collar. "I'm 37, mind you."

"Okay, okay. My bad. You're hot for a 37..."

Before he could finished, her lips touched his for a moment. "And you're still good-looking for an old man." She said with a smile.

"Heh. Damn woman."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7: A Hero in Need

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
Been a while. Damn. I'm focusing on this story at the moment, so expect a few more chaps soon.

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**ORB-120A Darkhawke**

**Model number:** ORB-120A  
**Code name:** Darkhawke Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype transformable assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Orb Secret Weapons Division  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Lunamaria Hawke  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 16.3 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 70.0 metric tons  
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** compact Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (black, purple), "Dawn" wingblades, "Claw" extendable claws, Phase Zero System  
**Fixed armaments:**  
GFX-085 "Fuego" missile barrel launcher x 2  
XP-107 22mm CIWS x 8  
TRG-652 "Luna" beam saber x 2  
Multi-purpose launcher port x 3  
**Optional armament:** RPG-897 "Xploder" rocket propelled grenade, GSF-490 "Fray" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:**  
After ditching the Splitterstern project, Xander Darklighter designed another mobile suit by the request of his wife, Lunamaria 11 years ago. After much input (and nagging) by her, Xander eventually completed it but it didn't undergo any test pilot. Hence, the risk of the unit to become unstable is reasonably high. However, it was maintained by ANGEL, the AI he created to protect the mobile suit dock below the mansion. The system had managed in fixing many defects on the unit's configuration system for general usage. On the design side, this suit was highly mobile and agile. Only second to Splitterstern in term of speed. The mobile armor mode was designed in the likeness of a hawk to match with Lunamaria's surname. The wingblades weren't the same design as Forgiven. They were lighter and more flexible for manual flight should the booster becomes unusable. The claws are stored on each forearm and are more than a match for enemies that are using any anti-ship/armor weaponry. To make this unit even more lethal, Xander created the Phase Zero System which controls the space-time anomaly. However, this system will drain much power and is not advisable to be used in a prolonged battle.

**Chapter 7: A Hero in Need**

"Is everything ready, Miria?" asked Yvonne to Mirialia.

"Yes. Everyone had returned to the ship. The supplies and other equipments had been loaded in as well." she replied from her seat.

"Very well." she turned to the navigator. "Boot up the systems. Prepare for launch."

"Yes, Captain!"

(I'm having a bad feeling about all this...)

* * *

Zack, Sarina, Ashton, Adora, Laura, Elena, Kei and Mai were called by Xander to the lounge for briefing.

"What's this about, dad?" Sarina asked after everyone arrived.

Xander stood up and turned to Dearka. "Maybe you should do this, man..." he whispered.

"Hey, you're the General here, remember?" he replied, much to Lunamaria's amusement.

"Ugh, dammit." he coughed before turning to them. "Ahem. Nothing serious, kids. I just want to place several rules before the battle happens. Since I am now in charge of your safety. Wouldn't want your dad went berserk on me should anything happen to you, Adora." he said to Shinn's daughter.

"Umm...don't worry, Uncle Xan. He won't."

"Hahaha. That's assuring. Now, for mobile suit pilots. My wife here and Dearka will accompany to help you rookies. Follow their orders. Mai, I understand that you are yet to go into battle."

Mai nodded. "Yes General. This will be my first."

"But you should at least able to handle the pressure and I hope you are able to help these children."

Mai looked at the others. She smiled and nodded. "I will, General."

"Good. Kei."

"Sir!"

"You are not to participate in battle until your unit is fully repaired. This is a strict order from me. Failure to comply will result in several rep points deducted."

"Rep points, Sir?"

Xander glanced at the chuckling Lunamaria. "What, you don't wanna build a good rep with me?"

"Of course not, Sir!"

"Heh. Good. Zack."

"Dad."

"I understand your situation. But you are free to help in any other way if your heart tells you so. Remember what I said back at the factory."

"Thanks Dad."

"Adora, Laura."

"Yes?" Laura replied.

"There is a place at the bridge for either of you. I understand that Adora wishes to be a mechanic. So..."

"I will lend a help in the bridge. Is that okay, Adora?" Laura said, turning to Adora.

Adora nodded, smiling. "Of course."

"What about you, Uncle Xan?" Elena asked.

"Huh? Me? Why, I'll be at the bridge of course. The Captain needs a battle coordinator after all. But if the situation went bad, I'll fly out. You can be assured of that."

"Master, you summoned me?" ANGEL asked from the doorway.

"Yes. This is ANGEL in case any of you haven't met yet. She's the AI I created."

ANGEL turned and looked at everyone. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope I will be able to help you in any way."

"You will, ANGEL." Xander turned to them. "She will be going out as well. Be sure to think over the battle strategies whenever she send you kids one. So, any questions?"

He looked at each of the teenagers. "No? Alright. Since we'll be launching shortly, you can either stay here or go back to your rooms. But stay put until we arrived in space. Understood?"

* * *

Within the mobile colony, Valten was having a drink by himself inside a garden that was artificially created. He stood up, gazing at the beautiful landscape. He smiled.

"Yes, Callista?"

Callista, who was standing not far away, approched him. "Sir, we have been informed that a battleship from Orb is approaching space."

"I see. They finally get out of their shelter. Callista, initiate our next plan of action."

"I'm already on it, sir. Everything is proceeding smoothly."

"Good. Await my next orders."

"Sir!"

Valten suddenly coughed violently. He covered his mouth with his hand. Callista held him and guided him back to the chair.

"Are you alright?"

Valten smiled at her. "I'm fine. Go back to your post. I'll be here for little while longer."

* * *

Maya and Irene were staring at the stars from the lounge.

"It's so beautiful. This is the first time we actually in space, right?" Maya said to her closest friend.

Irene nodded. "Yeah."

"I always dreamt of reaching out the stars and wish for something."

"What was your wish back then, Maya?"

Maya smiled happily. "I wanted everyone to live happily. Ever after."

Irene smiled back at her. "That's a nice wish to have..."

"What is your wish, Irene?"

"I...I don't know...maybe some peace for myself..."

Maya smiled. "That's nice. Maybe we can have our dreams come true."

"I...hope so, Maya. I hope so..."

* * *

The Seraphim already reached space and rendezvous with the Junk Guild ship ReHOME.

"When will we meet again, Lowe, Jess?" Xander asked as he shook hands with both of them.

"Not sure, Xan. But it will take a while to fix the Out Frame." replied Lowe.

"And you might want to consider improving Red Frame as well." Jess suggested. "With that kinda monster around..."

"Hey, hey. This is Lowe Guele, Jess. The genius mechanic. I'll definitely do something with it."

Xander laughed. "Well said, Lowe. Take care, you two."

Lowe nodded. "Yeah. You too. Just be careful with that guy Valten and his cohorts. They are certainly different from others we encountered."

"I will."

Lowe and Jess waved goodbye before setting out for their ship with the Red Frame, accompanied by Canard's Dreadnought.

"See you guys around..." Xander thought.

"Xan."

"Maria."

"We just received some bad news regarding Orb."

"I guess as much."

"Yvonne wants to see us in her office."

* * *

The situation was frentic in Orb as a large group of unmanned mobile suits appeared within the city. The group consisted of outdated GINN, CGUE and Strike Dagger. Kira and Shinn were assigned with their groups to counter the threat.

"Dammit! Just how did these mobile suits appeared?" Shinn cursed as Destiny sliced a group GINNs in one stroke.

"Seems that they were hiding in the city all along." Kira replied.

"Seems so. With Xander and Dearka gone, they took advantage of our defence..."

Kira smiled. "There won't be any problem, Shinn. We can take them."

"Heh. You read my mind. Let's do it!"

* * *

Cagalli and Mwu were assessing the current situation with other high ranking officials.

"Their attacks are random and doesn't seem to have any pattern in them." one of the officials stated.

Mwu shrugged. "They are unmanned units, after all."

Cagalli nodded and opened up the layout of Orb's defence. "Generals Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka are curently engaging them in this area. But as you can see, another group of them is now approaching unchecked into the city center..."

"And we can't rely on them to get there in a short time." Mwu added.

"We need someone who is capable of leading a squad of X1 to halt their advance." Cagalli said.

"How about we call Joel Simmons for this task?" another official suggested.

Cagalli pondered. "The nephew of Erica..."

"He's a good choice." Mwu said. "But how can we get to him in this frentic situation?"

* * *

Corporal Joel Simmons was busy helping the civilians evacuate the city.

"Don't rush. Please follow in a single file. We will attend to your needs as much as we can."

A woman approached him. "Please help me, sir! You have to help me!"

"What's the problem, Ma'am?"

"My newborn! She is trapped in the hospital! I..I..."

Joel held her trembling shoulders. "It's alright ma'am. Please tell me the room she is in. I will save her."

* * *

Joel was already inside the burning hospital. He sweated heavily from the heat.

"Third floor, last room at the left corridor..."

Before he could proceed, the headset attached to his left ear buzzed. "Simmons! Where are you?"

"Ah, Sarge. Sorry for leaving my post. I have something I must do..."

"Forget that! Representative Attha called on you herself! Get your butt in gear and head to the HQ on the double!"

"Afraid I have to make them wait, Sarge. Simmons out."

"Wait!"

Joel threw the headset into the burning fire before taking the stairs upwards.

* * *

Kira took out more than a dozen units with a wide HiMAT attack while Shinn blasted away repeatedly until there were no more enemy mobile suits near them. Only to see another wave came in.

Shinn sighed. "This is endless..."

"Shinn, did you get the news? Another group is marching towards the city center."

"I got it, Kira. But how can we leave these guys be? This area hasn't been eveacuated completely."

"You take care of here while I go there and take them on."

Shinn smiled. "That's what I'm gonna say."

Kira did a salute. "Good luck then."

"You too."

Strike Freedom spread its wings and left the area. A group CGUEs tried to stop it but was blocked by Destiny.

Shinn, his eyes darkened in SEED Mode, grinned. "You guys got to get past me!"

* * *

Kira was apparoaching the city center in full speed until he was halted by the newly arrived DINNs from the sky. Kira dodged their attacks and countered.

"Just where did all these came from?"

Kira activated his SEED Mode in order to finish them quickly.

* * *

Joel arrived on the third floor and managed to locate the room where the baby was. He heard a crying from outside.

"Hold on a little longer..."

He kicked the door open and approached the only cradle in the room. The baby girl was crying. Joel smiled and picked her up.

"There, there little girl. You're safe now."

With the baby covered in his jacket, he left and went downwards to second floor. However, the path to first floor was blocked by fire.

"Damn! There's no other way out! Unless..."

He looked at the crying infant and sighed. "I promised your mother. And I can't back out now..."

He turned at a broken window at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath.

"It's now or never..."

With a shout, Joel sprinted towards the window, and leapt forward with a leg outstretched in a pose of a flying kick. He flew past the window but not before the shards grazed his cheek. The room he just left exploded and he was thrown out by the impact. Before he hit the ground, he rolled and covered himself to protect the child. He hit the ground and with his back. He groaned in pain. After a while, he opened up his jacket to check on the baby. He smiled in relief to see her uninjured.

"You're a tough one..."

The baby stopped crying and then she laughed. Joel laughed.

"Haha. Nice to see you laugh, girl. Now, let's go and see your mother."

* * *

"Have we get to Joel yet?" Mwu asked one of the officer at the terminal.

"We tried to reach him by the frequency of his headset, but we failed."

"How's the status?" Cagalli demanded.

"General Yamato is currently in battle with a group of DINNs in the air while General Asuka is defending his current position. Meanwhile, the other group had now reached the city center."

"Damn!" she cursed.

* * *

After delivering the baby back to her mother, Joel was escorted by a man in black. They were going somewhere with a military jeep. Joel sensed something was amiss.

"H...hey. This is not the way to the HQ..."

The man grinned. "Of course not. We're going to the Archangel."

"Ar...changel..?"

The man pulled off his shades. It was Andrew Waltfeld. Joel sighed.

"I should have known..."

"Kid, ask your aunt if you have anything to say."

* * *

Back at Seraphim, senior mobile suit pilots had been briefed about Orb's current situation.

"They really got us this time." Dearka said.

"How about PLANT?" Lunamaria enquired.

"We are still getting in touch with them. But from the sound of things, no attacks had been reported." replied Yvonne.

"That's a relief." Mai commented.

"But Orb needs help. How about Earth Feds? Can they send out reinforcements there?" Xander suggested.

Yvonne shook. "They can't. Some of their main bases are under attack too..."

"Our current orders?" Dearka asked.

"Seraphim and it's crew will remain on course until further notice." Yvonne stated. "That is the order from Orb Representative Cagalli Yula Attha."

"What? Remain here? That's incredilous!" Xander half-shouted.

Lunamaria held his arm. "Easy, Xan. I'm sure Cagalli have something up her sleeve by ordering us to remain here."

"Trust in Shinn and Kira, Xander." Yvonne said. "That is all we can do."

* * *

Athena was approaching the last known location of the mysterious mobile colony. Captain Taylor Gladys was in his seat overseeing the journey.

"Captain, we have received word that the Orb battleship Seraphim already in space." informed one of the bridge crew.

Taylor nodded. "I see. Continue on course. We will make contact with them as soon as it is in range."

"Yes sir."

He then got up and left. He headed towards the mobile suit hangar. Along the way, he met Sylvia Jule. Her features was very much like her mother, Shiho which doesn't suit well with her. She was often called 'Chibi Shiho' by her grandmother, the late Ezalia Jule. To move away from that nickname, she purposely kept her hair long and poorly groomed. Despite this, she was still beautiful.

She bowed. "Greetings, Captain."

"Greetings, Sylvia. Your father and Chairman Zala are at the hangar, I assume."

"Yes."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way then."

"Please do, Captain. I have to attend to my mother."

Taylor smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Yzak, when was the last time you used a mobile suit?" Athrun asked as he tweaked his unit in his cockpit.

"Eight years ago. The battle at Mendel to suppress the rebels." he replied from his unit. "Why?"

Athrun chuckled. "Hah. Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do..."

"I don't believe you."

"It's your choice."

"Bastard."

* * *

Joel arrived at the pier where the Archangel at. Surprisingly, the area was still intact with no indications of enemy attacks.

"Get inside, kid." Andrew said with a grin.

Dreadfuly, he went inside the hangar. A few units of X1 Astray lined up.

"Glad to see you made it, nephew." a voice of a woman exhoed. A woman in her mid forties appeared from the back. Despite her age, she was still attractive. Joel sighed.

"Aunt Erica, I thought you already left for Eurasia."

Erica grinned. "I was about to. But all of a sudden, everything went chaotic."

"And what are you doing here, exactly?"

Erica mischievously grinned. "Well, you are chosen by Miss Cagalli to lead this squad of Astrays to defent the inner city."

Joel almost shouted. "What? Why me? Granted, I piloted a suit before but that was years back. Plus, I didn't take any exams for it."

Erica chuckled. "Some people from the higher up already looked into your records. You are capable of piloting every vehicle available."

"Earth to Erica Simmons. Hello? Mobile suit is NOT a transportation. Well, maybe a little but the thing is a weapon for God sakes."

"That is why you are chosen, nephew. Because you didn't crave for power."

Joel looked up at the mobile suits. "Power, huh..." he thought before turning back to his aunt.

"Can you find someone else? I'm just a normal soldier. Besides, there are a bunch who are better than me."

Mwu appeared from the shadows. "It's hard to convince you, eh?"

"Major Fllaga." Joel saluted. Mwu nodded.

"What can we do to convince you?" he asked.

Joel didn't reply.

"If it's up to me, I'll take one of these and teach em a few but too bad I'm old for this."

"Sir...I promised not to fight. Not anymore. I don't want anyone die because of me...I'm not worth it..."

Erica slapped him. Joel didn't flinch but felt the stinging effect on his left cheek.

"Don't start with that, Joel. I know what happened to you six years ago. To Megan..."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT MY PAIN?" he shouted in fury. "MY SUFFERING? MEGAN DIED BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID AND I PROMISED HER TO REPENT FROM FIGHTING! BUT NOW..."

Mwu and Erica was taken back by the sudden burst of fury. Joel realized it and stopped.

"I'm...sorry...I'll take my leave. Forgive me."

He bowed and left. Mwu sighed. "It's too hard for him, I guess."

Erica stared at the fleeting back of her nephew. "It was my fault. I failed to understand his feelings..."

* * *

Joel was walking back to his post, ignoring everything that was happening around him; explosions, civilians running and screaming and gunshots. He touched the left side of his chest.

"Megan, what do you want me to do?"

"Sir!" a voice called.

"Huh?"

He looked up ahead and saw a female. It was the young mother whom he saved her child from before.

"Ma'am?"

She stopped in front of him, panting. Clearly, she was running a long way. "I...must...thank you for saving my daughter."

She fell on her knees but Joel held her hand. "Are you alright? You shouldn't run a long way here just to thank me."

The woman smiled. "I must, sir. She's the only one I have in this world."

Joel smiled at her. "In that case, you're welcome. It is my job after all. Miss..."

"Elise. Elise Edwards. And I'm not a Miss."

"Ah, sorry..."

"Call me Elise."

"Sorry...Elise. I'm Joel Simmons. Joel will do. Where's your child?"

"She was sleeping back at the relief centre."

"I see. Shall I escort you back?"

Elise nodded. But they barely took a step when more unmanned Strike Daggers appeared and attacked randomly.

"Damn! Better get out. Let's go!"

Joel suddenly grabbed Elise by the wrist and made their way back to the pier.

"Where are we going?" Elise shouted as explosions hit just meters away from them.

"To the Archangel! We should be safe there!"

They eventually arrived in the hangar. Erica was there to welcome them.

"Changed your mind?" she asked.

"I..."

Before Joel could reply, and announcement was made throughout the ship;

"This is Captain Murrue Ramius. All hands, return to your posts. We will launch shortly. X1 Astray pilots, get into your respective units and prepare for battle."

Joel looked around as the crew scrambled back to their posts. He turned to the concerned face of Elise and knew she was worried of her child. He looked back at Erica.

"Aunt, I..."

"Hush, nephew." she said, pointing to a custom red and gold Astray unit. Totally different from the standard X1 units, the mobile suit was equipped with extra boosters, an anti-ship sword, a grappling hook and several multi-purpose launcher ports for extra functionality.

Joel looked up and gasped. "This is..."

Erica nodded. "Yeah. This is the X1 prototype. X0 or CrossZero Frame I made years back."

Joel stared at the mobile suit, wondering what he should do. "Megan..." he thought.

"_Trust your heart, Joel. I believe in you..."_

He turned to Elise. "I'll take you back to your daughter. I promise."

Elise silently nodded. He glanced at his aunt. "Let me into this one."

"Are you sure?" asked Erica.

He gave a nod, reluctantly. "I'm scared of myself."

"Joel..."

"This time, I'll do things right. I want to be sure of that."

* * *

CrossZero Frame was loaded on the catapult launcher with Joel in control.

"Joel, I already notified Captain Ramius." Erica commed. "She approved."

"Thanks, Aunt. Did you tell her that I am not going to lead the Astrays?"

"Yeah. I did. You're free to go solo as long as you head to the city center. The situation is getting worse there."

He nodded. "I know."

"ASTRAY CROSSZERO FRAME, YOU ARE CLEAR FOR TAKE OFF." announced the CIC.

Joel looked ahead as the catapult door opened to the battle outside. He breathed in deeply.

"I want to believe that I'm doing the right thing..."

He pushed forward. The mobile suit screeched outwards. "Joel Simmons, CrossZero. Taking off!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8: The Fallen Hero

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED FUTURE**

**Story:**  
Sequel to The New Coordinate. Twenty years later, a new force rised to threaten the peace forged over the years and intends to sent the whole world succumb to its knees. How will the children born in this era of peace cope with the chaos?

**Notes:**  
Darn. Hope you guys understand my situation here. Lots of priorities I have to take...

I don't own SEED, SEED DESTINY their characters or anything else aside from numerous OCs I created.

**ORB-X0 Astray "CrossZero" Frame**

**Model number:** ORB-X0  
**Code name:** Astray CrossZero Frame  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Orb Secret Weapons Division  
**Operator:** United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Erica Simmons, Joel Simmons  
**First deployment:** C.E. 94  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.8 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 74.7 metric tons  
**Construction:** carbon tungsten and titanium  
**Powerplant:** compact Hyper-duetrion nuclear reactor  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (red, gold), energy efficient system INJECT  
**Fixed armaments:**  
DZN-428 "GRIPPE" grappling hook/penetrator, on left arm  
2 x "Igelstellung" 80mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head and both sides of cockpit  
2 x Type ALPHA beam saber, mounted behind both shoulders, hand-carried in use  
Multi-purpose launcher port x 4  
**Optional armament:** Type GAMMA beam rifle  
**Technical notes and history:**  
In C.E. 90, in order to produce a much better mobile suit, chief Morgenroete engineer Erica Simmons developed this X0 Frame which will serve as a predecessor to the mass-produced X1 series. But the cost to build this unit alone was extremely high, due to the main resource for its basic construction, the new material known as carbon tungsten. When this fused with titanium, it created a far stronger material which probably the strongest in the universe. Erica eventually used this expansive material on this unit alone while other aspects of X0 were used for the X1 series. With carbon tungsten and titanium as the basis of its armor, X0 is almost invulnerable against most physical/melee weapons and beam attacks. Adding to its already impressive feature, Erica installed the experimental energy efficient system called INJECT which will cut down energy usage up to 40 percent while at the same time produces 25 percent more energy. The only downside of this formidable unit is that it never undergo any test pilot and Joel Simmons took a major risk with it to defend Orb.

**Chapter 8: The Fallen Hero**

Destiny was running out of energy but Shinn kept blasting away the enemies and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"At this rate..."

One of the unmanned ZAKU hit him from behind. Shinn groaned. "DAMMIT!"

He swung his massive sword to cut away the first wave only for more to come at him.

"I can't believe I'll be beaten by these guys..."

"Don't give up yet, General!"

Shinn looked up to see the red-gold CrossZero Frame dived from the sky with beam sword in each hand. It landed in front the exhausted Destiny.

"Are you okay, General?" Joel asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine..." he replied.

"Can you hold until reinforcements arrive?"

"How long will it take?"

"Two minutes, sir."

Shinn grinned. "Make that a minute, soldier. It's just a matter of time before my energy all used up."

"Then I suggest you get yourself recharge, sir. I'll manage until back up arrives."

"Are you sure?"

"To be honest, I'm not. But I will try my best."

Shinn gave a nod. "I trust you. Don't die until I'm back."

"Understood, sir."

With that, Destiny left the battlefield as Joel scanned around the area. There are at least three dozens of mobile suits coming at him. He sighed.

"Two minutes. I only need to hold for two minutes."

* * *

On the bridge of Archangel, Captain Murrue Ramius already ordered the ship to march towards the center of the city. She heaved a sigh. Her husband, Mwu, who was standing next to her touched her shoulder.

"Sorry for bringing you back into this..."

Murrue smiled and touched his hand. "It's alright Mwu. With our defenses badly weakened..."

"Hey, at least I'm not going out, yeah?" Mwu said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. I need you to protect me, after all."

"As you wish, Captain."

"General Asuka requesting communication. Should I let it through?" a female crew asked.

Mwu nodded. "Granted."

Shinn appeared on screen. "Oh? Nice to see you, Murrue-san."

"Likewise, Shinn."

"I take it that Astray unit belongs to your ship?"

"Well, yeah. More or less." Mwu replied.

"Can you let me land for a while? My unit is running out of energy. I must help him out."

Murrue gave a nod. "Alright. I'll notify the hangar crew to attend to your suit as soon as you land."

"Thanks."

* * *

Like Shinn, Kira too was having difficulties in his fight as he tried his best to conserve the remaining energy. Not only he have to deal with the outdated DINNs, he now had to face numerous unmanned units originally belonged to the Federation. He was thinking of using the HiMaT but quickly dropped the idea. He ignited the double-bladed beam saber and engaged them head-on. He easily dispatched a few waves but he was quickly overwhelmed by the enemies' growing numbers.

"They're maybe unmanned suits but they are well organized. Must be their programming."

Suddenly, both legs of Strike Freedom were caught by them and the remaining units went for the kill. Kira struggled to shrug them off.

"Can't get out!"

As a DINN was about deliver the fatal blow, an anti-armor penetrator went through the unit from above and crush through the head downwards. Using it as a distraction, Kira managed to shake off the units that were holding him.

"Back, General!" warned a voice.

Kira could only see streaks of red and gold as CrossZero sliced through the enemy ranks and emerged out unharmed.

"I'm Joel Simmons. Captain Ramius assigned me to help you." he introduced himself.

"Murrue-san? Wait...Simmons?"

Joel grinned. "There will be another time for that, sir."

"Kira, do you hear me?" Mwu called as the Archangel approached.

"I do, Mwu-san."

"Get back in and recharge."

Kira nodded. "Alright."

"Joel, you go to the coordinates given and clean the mess. We'll manage from here."

"Yes sir. Simmons out."

With that, CrossZero left and approached the city center with maximum speed.

(Hope it's not too late...)

* * *

Back at the mysterious mobile colony, Valten and the rest of his group were watching the events unfolding across Earth. He smiled.

"Good. When chaos and disorder spreads, people will lost faith in their leadership and we will seize that chance to plunge the matter deeper."

"But the situation in Orb is still under control..." Irene remarked.

"That is to be expected of them." Roy interjected. "Though they are doing well beyond our expectations."

"Hey, that isn't good, right?" Anton said.

"Master Eckehart have a plan, right?" Maya stated with a subdued voice.

Valten smiled at her. "Of course, Miss Almonia. But I won't be revealing it anytime soon."

"So, what are we supposed to do at the moment?" Irene asked.

"My technicians are looking at the possibilities of improving your units. If you have the time, please consult with them. I assure you, they will be more than happy to help." he replied.

Valten then pushed a button on the remote he was holding and hologram images of Orb's well known mobile suits like Destiny, Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and Akatsuki were on display.

"After it is done, all of you will undergo a simulation battle against these imitations of the originals. I'd like you to exploit any possible weaknesses we see."

"But of course we will eliminate possible weakness from our units of course." Roy added. "But in the end, it all depends on the pilot."

"Master Valten, the battleship from Orb is approaching this way. Shall we greet them?" Callista asked.

"Don't. They won't be foolish enough to come straight at us without any help. We will maintain our position until I say otherwise." the leader replied. "Instead, release the mobile suit we just recently completed. I'd like to see their reaction when they see it."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Lacus made an unexpected entrance at the Orb Military HQ. "Cagalli, how's the situation?" she asked.

"We barely holding on. Kira and Shinn are now at the Archangel, recharging their units."

"What about the civilians? Are they evacuated safely?"

Cagalli nodded. "No problem at all. They are safe."

Suddenly, Joel made contact. "Corporal Joel Simmons to HQ. Do you hear me?"

The communications officer was about to answer but Cagalli snatched the microphone. "This is Cagalli Yula Attha. We hear you loud and clear, Corporal."

"Representative Attha, as you ordered, I am now approaching the battlezone within the city center."

"Engage the enemies as soon as you arrive. You only need to engage their frontliners. And you must hold out until backup arrives. Understood?"

"Understood. Simmons out."

"Godspeed, Corporal."

"Thank you, Representative Attha."

The communication ended as CrossZero Frame closed into the battlezone on the visual.

"So, that is the nephew of Erica..." Lacus remarked.

Cagalli nodded. "Right. He's our only hope now."

* * *

Xander was pacing up and down the corridor impatiently. The others looked at him silently.

"Dammit! What the hell are we doing here when others staking their lives out there!"

"Patient, man." Dearka said.

"Well, I barely doing it."

"Xan, like Yvonne said, trust Kira and Shinn." Lunamaria said, holding his hand.

"I know but..."

"You worry too much."

Xander shrugged. "I guess so..."

"I'm checking up my unit at the hangar. Anyone wish to follow?" Mai asked.

Dearka raised his hand. "I'm going. It's been a long time my Buster is out of battle."

"I'm going too, dad." Elena said. "You still haven't teach me on tuning up my unit."

"Ah, yeah. Riiight..."

Lunamaria looked around. "Where's Rina?"

"Hmph. Must be hanging out with 'Mwu Jr.'" Xander replied.

"You don't sound happy with that."

"Yeah. To an extent."

"Let it go, will you? I think Kei is a nice young man."

"I know that. But he's flirtatious. Too much to my liking."

"Give them a chance, okay? I'm sure Kei is serious about her."

Xander pulled his wife close. "Whatever you say. Whatever you say, dear..."

* * *

Back at the base of Junk Guild, Lowe and Jess were assessing the Out Frame's damages.

"I think this needs a major reconstruction." Jess said. "Judging by our current opposition."

Lowe grinned at him. "I have a few ways for that. But it will take some time though."

"Want us to lend a hand?" Canard Pars joined them, followed by Mina.

"I guess we can use a few..." replied Lowe.

Canard took off his upper part of his pilot suit. "Alright. Let's get the things you need and get to work."

"I think maybe you two should be alone for a while..." Jess said, referring to him and Mina.

Canard shrugged and Mina blushed. "I guess so. See you two in a while. Come on, Mina. I'm sure you'd like to ask a lot of things."

* * *

Zack was looking idly at the stars on the spacious observation deck.

"What am I doing here?"

"Zack?"

He turned around. "Laura. I thought you're at the bridge."

Laura smiled at him. "Unless the situation is sticky, I won't be needed there."

"I see..."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I...don't know. Unless I found the purpose to fight, I don't think I'll be able to do anything. I'm useless."

Laura held his hand. "No, you're not."

Suddenly, the ship rocked from a sudden missile attack. Zack caught Laura and pulled her close.

"Are we...under attack?"

"Ummm...Zack."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm alright now." Laura said, with her face turned red.

Zack smiled and let her go. "I guess you're needed now."

She nodded. "I know."

"This is Captain Norman. All personnel are advised to return to their posts. Mobile suit pilots, prepare for battle."

"Be careful, Laura." Zack said.

"Yeah. You too, Zack."

* * *

"Have you got the enemy's position?" Yvonne asked Mirialia.

"Negative. The mobile suit is using Mirage Colloid and randomly attacks from long range."

"He's clearly avoiding our missiles." Yvonne assumed.

"Captain Norman," Mai appeared on the screen. "I'm going out."

Yvonne nodded. "You have my approval, Mai. Be careful out there."

* * *

Mai was about to board into her unit when Dearka stopped her.

"Captain."

"Now, now. No need for formalities here. We're all in this together."

Mai briefly smiled. "Very well...Dearka."

Her superior winked. "That's more like it. Anyways, will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Until General Darklighter says otherwise, that is." replied Mai. "Besides, I want to prove myself in my first battle."

"If you say so. Good hunting, Mai."

* * *

Xander and ANGEL took their place by Yvonne's side as he assessed the situation.

"ANGEL, are you able to detect where the enemy unit is?" Xander asked.

ANGEL shook. "I'm unable to detect any signal. Forgive me, Master."

"That's alright." he said.

"Any suggestions, Darklighter?" Yvonne asked.

"Unfortunately, none. Let's just hope Ensign Murakumo is able to adapt to battle quickly." he replied. "But if ANGEL couldn't detect anything out there, it can only be one thing; the unit is unmanned."

* * *

Mai breathed in as her unit was carried into the catapult launcher. She opened a locket attached around her neck. A photo of an elderly man was inside.

"Just where the hell are you, father?"

Laura Clyne contacted her from the bridge. "Ensign Murakumo, which pack you wish to use?"

"The Tactical Arms pack, please. Thank you, Laura." she replied.

"Very well. Attaching Tactical Arms backpack."

Just as soon as the pack was attached, another vibration occurred from the mysterious mobile suit.

"BLUE FRAME SECOND, YOU ARE CLEAR FOR LAUNCH."

Mai muttered a sillent prayer for her first battle. No simulations. "Mai Murakumo. Blue Frame Second L, going out!"

* * *

Back in Orb, Joel was fighting valiantly with waves of enemies by his own. Despite the CrossZero Frame barely had any damages, tiredness slowly getting to Joel. Furthermore, his back was suffering as a result from the stunt he pulled to save Elise's daughter.

"Just...a little more..."

"Hang in there, rookie!" a voice called from above.

Joel weakly smiled. "Took you long enough, General..."

Shinn, in Destiny landed beside CrossZero. He pulled out its anti-ship sword.

"You okay?"

"I can take a few more."

"Alright then. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Captain, we are approaching Seraphim's position. We are also picking up a battle between two mobile suits." a bridge crew informed Taylor.

He nodded. "I see. Very well, keep on approaching their position until I say otherwise."

"Captain."

Taylor turned to Sylvia Jule, who was on screen. "Yes, Sylvia?"

"Please permit me to fly out and aid them should the need arise."

Yzak appeared on the other line. "Sylvia!"

"Shut it, father. I got mother's approval on this."

Yzak sighed and sank into his seat. "Fine. But you'll get hell from me if you got beat up."

Sylvia smiled. "I know that, father."

"Haha. Still scared of Shiho?" Athrun smirked.

"Shut up!" Yzak yelled. "And wipe that smirk off your face!"

* * *

Mai was severely at a disadvantage as the invisible mobile suit resorted to sneak attacks and forcing the Blue Frame to waste unnecessary energy.

"Now!"

She swung her beam saber only to miss the target completely. "Darn. Missed again. I hate doing this, but..."

Mai detached the Tactical Arms Pack from the back and it turned into a giant broadsword.

"Concentrate, Mai!" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" ANGEL asked from the cockpit of her unit.

"She will be." Dearka replied. "Trust her."

"If the going gets tough, Ashton is ready." Xander said.

"I'm ready anytime, Uncle Xander!"

"I know kid but I'm pretty sure Ensign Murakumo will manage to beat our mysterious attacker."

* * *

Mai missed another swing but she felt she went close with it. "Almost there..."

She turned off the sensors and closed her eyes as she tried to use her feelings to get the final result. In her mind, she saw only darkness until she heard the sound of a booster. The sound was approaching her from behind and she waited, tensely.

"Now!"

She quickly swung the over-sized sword and felt an instant feedback as it connected with the invisible enemy. Mai opened her eyes and turned back on all the sensors as the enemy's Mirage Colloid wore off. She recognized the 'ancient' black mobile suit from 20 years ago.

"Blitz?" she uttered.

* * *

"Blitz?" Yvonne and Dearka said, in shock.

"So, they even reconstructed Blitz from the dead, and gave it a Mirage Colloid system that won't reduce much from its power source. Plus, it is unmanned and based on programming." Xander elaborated.

"This group is slicker than I thought..." Dearka remarked.

"If they're capable rebuilding Blitz, then..." Lunamaria gasped.

"You're right, Luna." Yvonne said. "They will most likely have other unit's blueprint as well. Just imagine what they can do with it."

"We will probably see a battalion of Freedom, Justice and other powerful mobile suits." ANGEL added.

"We'll worry about that later. Ensign, if possible, disable that Blitz and take it back. I'd like to see what type of programming they put in." Xander instructed.

"Roger, General."

* * *

Shinn took out the last of the unmanned mobile suits with ease. He then contacted HQ.

"General Shinn Asuka to HQ."

"We read you, Shinn." Cagalli replied.

"We got everything clear in our position."

"Confirmed. We'll leave the moping up to Kira. You and Corporal Simmons did a great job."

"Thanks. We will return to Archangel. Shinn Asuka out."

Shinn turned to CrossZero Frame which was relatively quiet for some time. "Simmons, do you read me?" he commed. "Simmons?"

Inside the cockpit, Joel already passed out from exhaustion and the injury he suffered.

"Megan..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
